Keep On Falling
by Volantin
Summary: "I would've given everything for you, Isabel and you know it... I'd rather rot in hell, than be away from you" "Me too, Cam! That's why I let Him take away what ment the most to me, so I could stay by your side, but you back down on me!" "I've never back down on you!" Cam/OC - Rated T - ENGLISH - Parallel story following the same course from Fallen to Rapture :)
1. Prologue

**So here's my second fanfiction :) I've just started it!**

**It's based on Fallen, by Lauren Kate. I've written it as a parallel story, following the same course as the Fallen series from Fallen to Rapture :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fallen, story and characters belong to Lauren Kate :)**

* * *

**Prologue**

Despite everything she was not frightened. She wasn't afraid of her punishment, even if it meant falling. Deep inside she knew that she had done wrong and she was truly sorry. It didn't matter to her having everyone around her, waiting for the announcement. She had her brother beside her, looking up for her, and she had Him standing in front.

She had never felt before the need of looking at His face. If He was going to send her down or take away what she appreciated the most, she wanted to look at him in the eyes as he did. She knew that thinking that way was wrong, and those feelings were the reason she was standing there.

She had dishonored him. From the first moment of her existence, all that He had asked for was her devotion. And she had failed him that afternoon in the garden around the Meadow.

"I can see you are sorry…" When she heard His voice, she couldn't help but to shiver and looking down at her feet, staring at her white clouded land, ashamed.

"She is," cried out her brother, recklessly.

"Quiet" Her brother held his breath for a moment. She reached out for his hand resting on her shoulder and held it tight "You have to remember your place. You both should" Both nodded just once "As punishment; I'll take away what you brag so much about, taking along a part of you"

"Taking away her singing is already taking a part of her!" She smiled to herself, wishing from him to stay silent, otherwise they'll both get punished "Would you deprive everyone of her voice?"

"Well your brothers and sisters have showed discretion and respect" His voice sounded even more serious and intense than before "But I won't deprive everyone from hearing her"

A small blue ball of light appeared in front of her and she understood. She felt her soul tearing, leaving her half empty. Suddenly, her wings weighted more than what she could bear and she dropped them, making her fall down to her knees. She looked up and saw the blue light falling down to Earth.

"This isn't fair!" raged her brother, worried.

"I know very well what is and what is not fair"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it ! :D**


	2. Chapter 1

**So here's chapter 1 :)**

** It starts when Luce, Arriane and Penn arrive to Cam's party.**

**If you like to, you can read the chapter by listening to K.D. lang's "Constant craving" :)**

**Disclaimer: **** I DO NOT own the Fallen series, they're just my inspiration. **Everything underlined it's textual from the Fallen books, I used the underline to quote :) 

* * *

**"Welcome back"**

Luce blinked while her eyes adapted to the light. The cacophony reigned in the room, but she could still hear Arriane's laughter. Cam shut the door behind her and took her by the hand, to separate her from the rest of the people.

"I'm so glad you came" he said leaning his head so she could hear him in the noisy room, and he put his hand on her back. He had lips to die for, especially when they said things like: "Every time someone knocked at the door I jumped out hoping it was you"

Luce didn't know why Cam had been attracted to her so quickly, but she didn't want to spoil it. He was popular and surprisingly attentive and his attentions were more than just a compliment. They made her feel more comfortable in that strange new place. She knew that if she tried to return his compliment the words would get caught up on her throat, so she just laughed, which made him laughed too, then pulled her to hold her again.

Suddenly, the only place Luce could place her hands was around Cam's neck. He hugged her so tight, lifting her slightly, and Luce felt a little dizzy.

When he placed her back on the floor and Luce turned around to see who else was on the party, the first one she saw was Daniel, and she felt that Cam wasn't of his liking. He was sitting very still on the bed with his legs crossed; the black light made his white shirt looked violet.

"Can I offer you something to drink?" asked Cam trying to get her attention. Luce moved and faced him, finding Cam's beautiful green eyes shining bright. She was about to answer when someone knocked at the door. "That's weird."

Cam turned and swung the door open.

"Can I come in?" Asked a female voice that she could not recognized. Luce took a look around and notice that Gabbe wasn't in the party, but still that voice lacked Gabbe's southern accent. Cam stood in the doorway not saying one word. Luce moved a bit to the side and realized that she hadn't seen that girl before a sword & cross.

She had long carroty hair with a nice bang framing her face; she had ivory skin and those intense and pretty grey eyes that caught Luce's eye: they were very similar to Daniel's. Noticing the girl's clothes only made her feel even more out of place. Despite that she was wearing black, just like everybody, her skinny jeans, the strappy black shirt and her leather boots made her stand out.

"Are you just gonna leave me outside? Where are your manners?" A mocking smile appeared on her face, while shifting the weight of her body to the other leg and leaning on the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" spit Cam. Luce was shocked. Just a few seconds ago he had been so gentile and polite with her and now he was treating that girl so hard. Though, she didn't even knew who the girl was, probably Cam had his reason to treat her like that.

"I'll take that as a yes." The girl get inside, pushing slightly Cam aside with her shoulder, stopping in front of Luce, carrying a big smile. "You're new here! I'm Izzy." Izzy extended her hand and Luce shook it nervous.

"Luce."

"Nice to meet you."

Cam shut the door close roughly "Isabel—"

"Daniel!" shouted Izzy excited as she ran towards Daniel, leaving Cam with the words in his throat. Luce followed her with her eyes, but she focused on Daniel's reaction: getting up fast to hug Izzy. She couldn't help to feel jealous for the way Izzy managed to drag a smile out of Daniel, who always looked at her with cold and judicious eyes.

"To Luce!" toasted Arriane offering her a sanctimonious smile "That was flying so high she missed my welcoming speech, and she'll never know how tremendously awesome it was, because it was pretty awesome; right, Ro?" She leaned down to ask Roland, and he patted affirmatively her ankle.

Cam placed on Luce's hand a plastic glass filled with champagne and she smiled at him as a thank you, at the same time everyone started cheering "Cheers to Luce! Cheers to Meatloaf!" making her blush.

Luce felt someone's eyes staring at her and she turned to find out that Daniel was looking at her, while Izzy talked to him. There was no sight of the smile that Izzy got out from him. She tried to canalize her attention on her conversation with Penn, but her eyes always found the way to Daniel.

"Let's see my dear outcasts." said Roland at loud to catch everyone's attention. The record-player emitted the static hum between two songs "The open mike moment of the night begins, whoever has requests for the karaoke feel free to tell me"

"Daniel Grigori!" shouted Arriane placing her hands as a speaker.

"No way!" said Daniel unhesitatingly.

"Oh, come on!" said Izzy patting Daniel's back to cheer him up. Daniel denied moving his head and his hands.

Due to Daniel's refusal, Roland changed the record and he initiated the karaoke round. Everyone was so focused on Roland's performance, that Luce was the only one-beside Izzy-that noticed Daniel sneaking out of the party. She stood up, no second thoughts; at the same time Roland stopped singing. She lied to get out of the party, encountering Cam on the door waiting for her.

oOoOoOoOo

He turned when he saw Daniel sneaking out. It would have been the perfect time to talk to Izzy, if she hadn't jumped into Roland's arms to hug him and take the mike of his hands, dragging Arriane with her.

But he noticed Luce walking fast to the door. He moved quickly among the others and stood in front of her, making her stop.

"Do you want me to go with you?" he asked, hoping she said yes, so he could spent some more time with her alone and to be away from Izzy for a minute.

"I'll be back in a minute." said Luce, rushing into the hallway. He stood there by the door for a minute, and then he swung it close.

He stopped for a minute and recognized Arriane's voice singing "Constant craving". He rethought the idea of going after Luce, analyzing her shy reaction when he hugged her in front of everyone in the room-especially, in front of Daniel-but letting him do it anyway, he didn't really thought that it was out of place and if she asks, he could tell her that he just wanted to make sure she was fine.

He grabbed the door knob willing to go after Luce when he heard her. Izzy was singing a duet with Arriane, dancing next to Roland. The mischievous look on his eyes made him jealous. He knew that Roland and Izzy were good friends, due to Daniel and Arriane, but still. He couldn't help but noticing that Izzy's voice surrounded the entire room, despite the fact that Arriane was the one holding the mike.

He walked towards them, leaning on his night table, right in front of Izzy. He sipped a bit of his champagne and relaxed his shoulders. When his eyes found Izzy's he couldn't swallow the champagne.

Izzy looked at him surprised, but she didn't stop singing. She just stared back at him for a moment, before turning towards Arriane and dance to the center of the room, singing. Cam noticed how lots of the other guys on his party had their eyes set on Izzy. Actually, he couldn't blame them, just like all of them he had his own eyes set on her.

When they finished singing, Izzy hugged Arriane smiling in the middle of the applauses and the whistling.

"Isabel Grigori, everybody!" shouted Arriane, spinning Izzy around her in front of everyone. "The girl who needs no introduction, 'cause she does it pretty well herself; and for all of those wondering: she's single!" Izzy poked Arriane on the ribs and burst into laughing.

Their eyes hadn't met again until that moment. The smile on her face vanished in matter of seconds and she looked at Roland to thank him. She passed behind Roland and started walking to the door, being intercepted by a couple of guys on her way out.

Was he going to spend the night reaching out for girls that tried to sneak out?

"Isabel!"

Izzy didn't turn-didn't stop either-when she heard him calling, and rushed to open up the door. He stopped her when she tried to shut the door down, interposing his arm. She stopped in the middle of the hallway as he shut the door behind him.

"So you sneak into a party and then leave without saying goodbye?"

"You're not the only one that left his manners outside tonight." She gave him a funny smile, willing to leave. Cam reached out and held her strongly by the arm. "Hey!"

"Don't even think about leaving without giving me an explanation."

"Explanation to what?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I burned down a house."

"Izzy, come on…"

"What do you want, then?"

"The truth." He wasn't sure if he wanted the truth, but he sure needed it. "Where were you all this time?"

Izzy smiled and run her hands through the neck of his black shirt. "I've been in so many places, Cam. England, India, you would've loved Brazil, trust me, if not: you can ask Roland"

"Roland?" Had Roland met her behind his back? Izzy nodded just once. "Why the hell did you come back?"

Izzy step back, restoring the distance between them. "For the exact same reason that you are here."

"Luce?" he said it just to annoy her.

"I'm glad we got things straight."

Izzy looked at him upset and started walking. Without even thinking about it, he grabbed Izzy by her shoulders and pushed her against the wall.

"Cam!"

Daniel approached them along with Gabbe.

"Why the fuck did you had to leave, Izzy?!" She just looked at him frightened. The little amount of light that came through the window allowed Cam to see Izzy's watering eyes. "Are you going to answer or you just don't care enough to answer?"

"Enough." Dan made him a side, pushing him away from Izzy. "Someone could hear you."

Gabbe tried to hold Izzy, but she stood aside. "I'll see you later." said Izzy, looking at Gabbe and Daniel before leaving them alone in the hallway.

Daniel looked at him upset. "Cam, anyone could've heard you, even Luce—"

"I doubt she could hear, because she ran after you and hasn't come back."

He felt confused. He looked at Daniel, suspiciously and went back to the party. As he came inside, he noticed that Penn, Luce's friend, had the mike to her disposal.

* * *

**Hope you've enjoyed it ! :) **

**xoxo !**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the readings :) Hope you've liked it so far :D**

**Here's chapter 2 :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fallen series!**

* * *

**"Catching up"**

She was still hurt. Cam had always been quite effusive with his feelings, but she still felt surprised for his reaction the night before. She had to admit to herself that her heart stopped when she saw him. So many years running away from him and meet him again in a reform school.

So many years resting wherever the hell she wanted and walking around some of the greatest cities in the whole world to now attend a reform school in Georgia, sleeping in the worst bedroom she had seen in years and with her heart hurt.

She could feel the sunrise. Unlike her fellow friends, she still got up to watch the sunrise every single day. She stood up and let the light that came with the new day filled her every bone. She took a deep breath and relaxed her shoulders.

"I supposed you'd be here"

Arriane. She looked up at her with an amused smile on her face and shaggy hair.

"You get up early now?" Izzy began to descend the stairs to meet with her.

"Not really" she said sitting on the grass "But I didn't expect you to come back. Don't get me wrong"

"How could I get that wrong?" She looked at Arriane with feigned annoyance and sat down at her side.

"Daniel needs you"

She knew that, that's why she came back. She had tried staying away from Cam for a reason, but she couldn't let Daniel fighting on his own, because he was starting to back down.

"I wouldn't come all the way to here and waste all this years trying to let go of Cam, if Dan didn't need me and I didn't need him"

"There's something weird about Luce" said Arriane, running her fingers down to her now short hair "She likes me more than she likes Gabbe and that doesn't really happen"

"Maybe it's because you copied her new hairstyle" Arriane looked at her reproachfully "Don't get me wrong"

"Dan's just gonna give up" continued Arriane playing with the grass "He's willing to let it all slipped through his fingers"

"He won't resist much"

"How can you be sure about that?"

"I don't really know how much I can resist being away from Cam having him around…" She could lie to herself, but she couldn't lie to Arriane. She poked her slightly with her hand and gave her a smile "Anyway, it was so hard staying distant: all the parties and the hot guys…" They both laughed for a minute.

"Cam would die of jealousy if he finds out"

"If he ever dies from jealousy, it'll be for Luce" she said with bitterness. More bitterness than she expected.

"He looked out for you, Izzy"

"I know" she glanced down at her watch "I think it's time for breakfast"

"I can see you have learned the art of evasion, Young Izzy" said Arriane in Chinese, while standing up.

"I hope so" responded Izzy as they started to walk towards the building.

oOoOoOoOo

She said goodbye to Arriane that left running to meet Roland on the way to the gym. She stopped for a minute to stare at the big all building that now function as a gym: a church. She had never put a foot on one. She couldn't do it even if she'd wanted to. Somehow, with just the thought of getting in gave her chills. She remembered how much she had learned in India, meditating from the moment the sun rise until midday.

James had tried it to with far less success, but that managed to move her even more.

"Izzy!"

She turned to see Daniel walking towards her. She noticed that he was wearing jeans instead of the sports pants and carrying a bag over one shoulder.

"I thought you still got up earlier than the others"

"I have my mind somewhere else, lately" said her brother.

"Doesn't it seemed odd to you?" asked him Izzy as they entered the approached the gym.

"What seems odd?"

"The fact that this actually was a church at some point"

She pointed to the top of the tower dome and Daniel looked up. He smiled for himself and gave her a little smile "Easy" he said and put him arms around her shoulders to hold her.

"Can we talk later?"

"Sure"

On the entrance they found Randy standing in front of them holding a list on her hands "Grigori, Daniel… ropes"

Daniel glanced at her one last time before walking to the dressing room.

"Grigori… speed" Randy raised her head to look at her "Through the back door" she pointed at a big door on one side of the building. It was almost as big as the main entrance and it was made entirely with metal. Izzy nodded as she started walking.

She pulled out a hair band out of her pocket and wrapped up her hair in a ponytail leaving her bang loose. She had always like running and the weather was just perfect for it. She tried to open the big heavy door, but it didn't take long for her to realize it was locked. She leaned one shoulder strongly against the door and after pushing a few times, it swung open roughly.

She heard a moan and a few giggles behind the door.

"Please, excu—" she started, peering behind the door to find Cam rubbing the back of his head. Everything _was_ perfect.

He looked at her, annoyed "Don't worry"

"I wasn't going to, anyway"

She walked passed him and went down to the racetrack. She recognized a few guys from the party last night as a few girls, too. The racetrack was an oval and made with gravel and clay, and it must've had two hundred meters.

Izzy bent down and put one foot over a step to tie up her shoe laces.

"It's your first time here?"

She glanced up to meet someone's pretty brown eyes staring at her. She got up to face him. Izzy recognized him from the night before. He had caught her eye: nice eyes, brown hair and athletic.

"Yes"

"What brought you here?"

"If you stick around, you'll know soon" Cam said it walking pass behind her. Izzy turned upset, but Cam was already turned back.

"I guess you've met before"

She nodded "Unfortunately" she said smiling "Izzy"

"Connor" Izzy shook his hand and he smiled back.

"Everyone get down here!"

The coach was a pretty tall and muscular man that Izzy assumed must've been an athlete in his youth, due to his good look despite his grayish hair. He carried a notebook under one arm and blew his whistle to make them hurry.

"Ok. For the new ones: I'm coach Fellon and everyone runs three laps, no exceptions" As soon as he said it, most of the class started to reply. They were talking so loud; the coach blew louder his whistle this time "Before I turn them into four, volunteers"

Connor took one step closer, followed by the more guys in similar shape. They must've all been athletes at the school or they were really good running away from the police.

Cam also took one step forward and turned to look at her.

"Very well, whe—"

"Wait!" she barged "Me too" she took one step closer and placed next to Cam.

"Well, well" Coach Fellon rolled his eyes around her "Are you sure? Girls like you don't usually volunteer"

"Sure"

"Fine" the coach write down their names on his notebook and pointed the racetrack "Everyone starts on one track, after the first hundred meters you can switch. Try it in less than ten minutes"

They all took places on the track and Izzy noticed that they had left the inner one for her.

"Don't try to hard" said Connor, leaning down on the track next to her.

Izzy placed her eyes on Cam, running in the last track "As long as you are ok with a girl kicking your ass" she blinked at him and bent down.

The coach blew the whistle and they started running. She liked the fact that she really didn't have to try that hard to keep on with her mates. Once they reached a hundred meters, everyone started moving towards the inner track, so she sped up a bit to leave them behind. She managed to keep Connor and the other three guys fighting to reach up for her, trying to run faster. But Cam didn't try hard in order to run by her side.

She didn't turn to look at him and focused on running faster. No matter how fast she ran, Cam reached her in a second. She knew he was doing it to mess up with her and he was getting that, which only messed her up even more. Cam knew her competitive side too well.

Neither of them noticed that they were ahead of the competition for almost half the track. Neither of them was tired, either.

"Hey…" she could feel Cam's eyes on her, but she didn't dare to stare back at him.

"What?"

"We should tune it down a bit; otherwise we'll really stand out from the others"

"Then tune it down"

Cam snorted and put his eyes back on the track "I had forgotten how childish you were" that said he speed down.

She turned back to look at him, but Cam didn't look at her.

"Grigori!"

She turned quickly, but it was too late. She couldn't see Connor bent down in front on her, adjusting his shoe laces.

Izzy crashed with Connor, falling hard against the gravel ground. She tried to stop, in order to stand up and she felt a strong burning on the back of her hands. She stood up, realizing that her clothes were completely covered in dirt, and she reached out to Connor lying on the ground rubbing his left ankle.

"I'm sorry!" she yelled as she bent down on one knee near Connor's foot, leaning one hand in his ankle "I'm truly sorry, are you all right?"

"Your knee"

Izzy stare at him confused before glancing down to her knee: she had her pants torn and from her knee a big amount of blood flowed between the dirt attached to her injury.

"Allow me, Grigori"

The coach bent down, leaving his notebook aside on the ground. Izzy looked up and saw her classmates staring at her from the doorway while all of the boys, including Cam, stood around her and Connor.

Coach Fellon grabbed her knee "Sit down" Izzy nodded and sat next to Connor. The coach held her leg and raised up her pant to see her knee and her leg covered in blood "It looks quite worthy of a trip to meet the nurse"

Connor held her left arm and he snapped his tongue "This looks pretty bad, too" She got rid of his hands and realized her elbow was wounded too and filled with blood.

"I'll need someone to walk you to the nurse" said coach Fellon.

"I will" She didn't even have to turn to recognize Cam. She knew he was actually doing that, because she wasn't putting a foot inside the nursing. She didn't need to. Everything she needed was a shower, change her clothes and wait for the wounds to heal by the end of the day.

"Fine, you carry her" The coach grabbed his notebook and he suit his jockey "I don't need any more lectures about over demanding the students"

Cam nodded and took a step closer to Izzy at the same time Connor reached out to her and help her stand up.

Izzy smiled at him and grabbed his hand. With one fast movement, Connor lift her up "Thank yo—"

"I can handle it from here, O'Brien"

Cam interrupted her as he moved his hands under her back and her legs to lift her up. She turned to look at him upset, but having him that close made her heart beat faster. Izzy noticed Cam's jaw tense and fist his hand. Cam carried her towards the gym not saying one word. Unlike her, he opened up the big metal door easily, to then shut it down behind them and letting Izzy down on the floor gently.

"Thanks" she spit as soon as she recovered her breath after Cam took one step away from her.

"It's fine"

Cam stared at her, confused. "What?"

"Do you want me to go with you?"

Izzy glanced up meeting Cam's tired and honest green eyes.

"No"_ Yes._

"All right" Cam started walking to the man's dressing room.

"You're not gonna apologize?" asked Izzy, annoyed.

"Apologize!" He turned back angrily"Could you please tell me why I should apologize?"

"I fell because of you; I think I deserve an ap—"

"You don't deserve anything" Cam took one step closer to her enraged, allowing Izzy to see true anger in his eyes. "You left without telling me, you came back without telling me and then when you get hurt, I'm the one who has to apologize?"

She knew what he meant.

"Sorry" answered Izzy, getting near him. "I thought you weren't that childish"

"I thought you were clever"

Their eyes met again only for a second, but they still met. Izzy turned and she saw her reflection on one of the windows: she was wearing her uniform, that had been black, completely covered with brown stains and her hair filled with dirt. She also noticed how close both were from each other.

"I thought so too" she said, distancing from him and turning to walk to her bedroom and get change.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Away from you, I've had enough"

"Yeah, well, I haven't"

Cam held her strongly by the wrist, forcing her to turn. Izzy tried to break loose, but Cam only held her with more strength and closer to him.

"You're gonna leave me a bruise"

"You won't even notice it with that look"

"Thanks to you" she said, moving her arm roughly. "It hurts, Cam"

"I'm not worried about your pain right now"

"No, you just care about yours"

Upset, she pulled out strongly, getting rid of Cam's arm.

"The only thing that really matters to you has always been yourself"

She didn't dare to look back at him, she was run away fast. She knew he wasn't gonna run after her.

oOoOoOoOo

"Daniel!"

She knocked a couple of times, before Roland appeared behind the door.

"It's Izzy!" he said when he saw her.

"And you aren't Daniel"

"Funny" said Roland as he stood aside for her to come inside.

"Don't bother, I'll wait out here" said Izzy, consulting her watch. "We're running late, anyway"

"I'll go get my stuff, if you put it like that"

"Since when do you actually attend school?" Izzy looked at him, amused.

Roland picked up a black sweater from behind the door. "That's what you do for your _friends_" he said, emphasis on the word 'friends' "I'll see you then"

"Yes"

Izzy leaned on the wall in front of Daniel's bedroom door and slide down. She crossed her legs and left her bag aside. She wanted to wear a black skirt, but she went with pants because the wound on her knee was worst than she expected. She looked at the back of her palms and saw how the bruises could barely be noticed.

Cam's face appeared in her head. She liked the way he looks with short hair; last time she saw him, he had it a tiny bit messier and the bangs didn't let her see those amazing green eyes she loved so much. She felt like a fifteen year old when her heart started beating like that every time she thought of him. No matter how much she tried to stop it, thinking about Cam always made her smile at the same time it left her with a bitter taste on her mouth.

"Hey, what are you doing down there?"

She hadn't realized that Daniel came out of his bedroom. He was looking at her confused and he bent down in front of her.

"How are things working out with Luce?"

Daniel's eyes turn dark "Not very well. And Gabbe hasn't been much helpful"

"Arriane told me that they were getting along very well"

"I know. That just makes it even weirder…"

"You can't back down on her" she said it harshly than she expected to.

"You don't have to remind me of that" Daniel drop his black bag and adjust his red scarf around his neck "But I've had enough and she… she des—"

"She deserves you" Izzy grabbed him by the chin, forcing him to face her.

"She deserves better"

"There's no one better for her than you"

"You know? I really don't need this right now" he spit tired, standing up.

He didn't stop to look at her; he just started walking to the stairs.

"Don't do this!" she yelled, running after him.

"Drop it" said Daniel running fast down the stairs.

"Dan!"

She went ahead and stopped in front of him one step lower. Izzy leaned one hand on his chest to stop him as Daniel taking one deep breath.

"You can't leave her alone" Daniel wasn't looking at her. "You don't deserve what you've been through, but you deserve each other. You're technically letting Cam to get her! You can't just forget everything you've lived together and just back—"

"Oh, stop it!" Daniel got rid of her hand, pushing her strongly. "You have also back down on the one you love and yo—"

"I told you why I left, Dan!"

"But you back down on Cam" he spit angrily. "So don't you dare telling me that I can't let Luce alone, at least I'm around in case she ever needs me. You just vanished, went directly to England without even saying goodbye and left Cam on his own all this time!"

"Stop pretending that you care about Cam"

Daniel stared at her for a moment, before he left. Leaving her alone and worried.

oOoOoOoOo

He was upset. He had been so close to kiss Luce.

And Gabbe showed up at the right place in the right time to ruin it.

He'd know have to figure out a new plan to get sometime alone with Luce. Especially now, that Daniel was backing down.

Luce would've accepted his kiss and that was everything he needed.

He swung the library's door and let Gabbe and Luce walk inside. The three of them walked towards the computers section were Miss Sophia and the rest of the class, were attending.

Miss Sophia barely even looked at them. She gave each one a computer and kept on talking. Cam walked towards the number thirteen and stopped when he noticed Izzy sitting next to it. Cam moved his chair sharply, surprising Izzy. She glanced up upset and she opened up her mouth to say something, but when she saw him standing there she didn't say anything.

Cam sat down and turned his chair in order to see the board and he found Luce sitting a couple of desks away from him, chatting with Penn. He had been so close.

Izzy poked him softly with her elbow, distracting him.

"Sorry" said Izzy, slightly looking at him over her shoulder.

Cam turned and saw Izzy drawing fast lines with a piece of charcoal... He had to admit that Izzy and Daniel were very similar.

"Let's get down to work!" said Miss Sophia, extremely loud.

Izzy left the charcoal aside and bent down to pick up her bag. Cam noticed that she was drawing the small tree he could see from the window and it was actually a pretty nice drawing. But that wasn't what really caught his eye. He realized that her notebook was plated with leather and that, as a sheet separator, it had a piece of violet lace.

Cam reached out and grabbed her notebook.

"Give me that" said Izzy, but he showed her his back.

He held between his fingers the piece of violet lace "Is this—?"

"Stop it" Izzy ordered and Cam noticed how her cheeks started to blush as an agry grinn appeared across her face.

He pulled himself back and started to turn the pages. There was a drawing of Daniel wearing the army uniform he wore on Milan and one of the park he met Luce in that life. There were drawings of different beaches and he recognized a few he had seen with her. He stopped on one of Gabbe wearing a big bulgy dress: Helston.

"Cam, give it back"

"No"

The notebook slipped and he managed to grabbed it from the cover and stop it from falling. He opened it up and found a drawing of him on the last page. He was sitting on a bench, with a cigarette on his lips and one leg resting above the other. He was wearing the same leather jacket he was wearing in that exact same moment and a couple of black shoes he had thrown away a few months ago.

"Whe—?"

Izzy pounced to him and managed to grab her notebook. She slammed it and put it inside her bag.

"Answer me" He looked at her, strongly. "When did you draw it?"

"Which one?"

"The one on the last page" he spit, quietly. Izzy's eyes looked up for his. "I was in Helston a year ago and you cou—"

"Hush" Izzy seemed worried.

"You just stood there drawing, but you couldn't dare talking to me?" He grabbed her by the arm. "Are you really that coward?"

"I'm not a coward" she said quietly, "I was afraid. And frankly, I'm getting tired of all this fighting"

"And me of you running away, coward"

"There's a difference between cowardice and fear" Izzy looked at him, hurtfully. "Coward is playing behind Daniel's back, hiding in the cemetery. Fear is what I feel every time I'm with you: you can play behind my back on anytime".

* * *

**Hope you like it :) **

**I'd really appreciate some feedback :D **

**xoxo ! **


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi :D Here's chapter 3 ! **

**I'm a real fan of playlists, so I'll be posting mine in case any of you want something to listen to while reading :) This time I listened to the song that gave me the name for the chapter: Need you know - Lady Antebellum.**

**Nice reading !**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fallen ! :)**

* * *

"**Need you now"**

"Thanks" she said to the young cashier at the same time she left the money over the table an grabbed her order: a herbal tea and a mochaccino.

She stepped aside while saving the change on the back pocket of her pants. It was morning already and she felt the cool coming from the cold walls of the hospital sneaking into her bones. She had spent the night trying to convince Daniel to stay calm and wait before seeing Luce -even though he wasn't allowed in-, but she couldn't keep holding him back and he run out to get flowers.

She lifted the mokaccino and inhaled the scent of the mocha. She smiled when she remembered the time she and Cam traveled to Ethiopia and tried mocha. Cam loved it so much he spent years drinking mocha at breakfast.

She hadn't seen him since they arrived at the hospital and they haven't spoken since he discovered her drawings. She hated him for calling her a coward, but she had to acknowledge to herself that that was the reason she didn't reached out to him when she saw him on England.

She remembered that afternoon too well: she was on her way to the apartment after spending the whole morning on a coffee place reading 'A clockwork orange' after James told her he had loved that book. Before getting down town to her place, she stopped by the bookstore to pick up her notebook. She smiled when she remembered how many times the old man said he loved her drawings. She didn't use to walk across the park, but it was the shorter way to go to apartment and she was in a hurry. Of course, everything stopped being so important when she saw Cam. She didn't need to look at him or listen to his voice: she just knew.

Where could he be right now? She decided to walk out towards the center yard in the middle of the hospital. An auxiliary held the door open for her and she smiled as she passed by him as a thank you.

She had done right at buying the tea: the cold wind blew so hard and the sun could barely warm up the center yard.

It didn't take much to find him. He was sitting on a bench in front of a fountain, with his legs straight and a cigarette in between his fingers. No doubt about it, the worst habit he'd gain while living in France was smoking. She hated it. She hated the fact that the smell of it covered up Cam's, who smelled really good after breakfast: a scent of cleanness and mocha.

"It's a shame you keep smoking" she told him as she approached him.

Cam didn't turn to see her. He bent his legs a bit and put out the cigarette crashing it with one foot against the floor.

"There?"

She didn't answer. She just reached out her arm, offering him the coffee. "If you still smoke, I hope you still like mocha"

Cam sat up straight to look at her. He looked down to the coffee for a moment before accepting it, he held it close to his lips and sipped a bit. "You aren't sitting?"

"I don't mean to bug"

"The mochaccino was a nice peace offer"

A sideway smile appeared on Cam's face -a smile after all- before focusing on the scum.

Izzy sat down next to him and looked up to the fountain. The statue on the center consisted on two little cherubim dancing underneath the water. She held her tea close to her lips and drank half glass.

"Don't drink so fast or you'll feel dizzy" She smiled and let slip a little cough, after choking with the last sip of tea. "Sorry"

"It's ok"

Their eyes met for a minute. Izzy saw how worried was Cam and she couldn't help to feel a bittersweet taste coming up through her throat when she realized he was worried sick… for Luce. It was naive for her to think he hasn't gonna be that worried. She herself had been scared to death, no wonder Cam wouldn't feel like that, too.

"Did you see her?"

"No…" Cam stretched out his legs and lay down on the bench. "I couldn't get Gabbe out of the room. Same with Arriane and the nurse thought that 'three were a crowd', so I came here to wait"

She nodded as she settled on the bench, resting her body over one leg.

"What about Daniel?"

"He went to get flowers for Luce a while ago"

"What about you?"

She looked at him confused. "What about me?"

"Are you all right?"

"Besides the shock… yes" she took another sip of her tea and focused on her hands.

They remain silent for a while. Regardless they wanted it or not, time had managed to raise a little wall between then.

"You were right…" started Izzy.

Cam turned and stared at her confused with a smile on his face. "Tell me something I don't know"

"I mean it…" she continued. "It wasn't there first time I saw you that time in Helston"

Cam sat up to face her, at the same time Izzy settled again on the bench. She didn't keep on talking, waiting for Cam to send her to hell and call her a coward. But he didn't.

"Fine, I hear you"

"I saw you in Woodstock" she confessed. "Making out with some girl… a blond long haired girl, if I may" Cam smiled at her, making her smile too "It hurt, Cam. On one hand, I wanted to get out and cry my heart out until I get it off my head. On the other one, I just felt like beating the crap out of you until you get her off your head. But I didn't, I just kept it all for myself and buried it deep inside. And those feelings didn't come back until I saw you in Helston. When I saw you were there sitting, I thought you might've been waiting for someone and well… I realized I've never had the chance to draw you. You didn't seem to be on a hurry, so I just did it"

Cam kept his eyes on her all the time, but the worried looked he had had turn into sadness.

He didn't need her to say it again; he knew perfectly what she was talking about. Same way he remembered that blond haired dark grey eyes girl that reminded him of Izzy.

"And what has that to do with me being right?"

"I was a coward" said Izzy. "Both times and I'm very sorry"

She stood up fast and started walking back to the hospital. Arriane also was right: she had learned the 'art of evasion'.

She wasn't expecting for him to run after her, that wasn't Cam's thing, so she got really surprised when he held her hand on the doorway.

"Hey—"

"I finally found you"

Both turned and found Roland standing in front of them.

"It's something wrong with Luce?" asked Cam. Izzy let out her breath and got rid of Cam's hand.

"She's up and she's fine, which means we are going back to the school"

"Thank you" said Izzy as she kept on walking, crossing the waiting room and moving towards the hall.

"I didn't mean t—" started Roland, but Cam hushed him.

"It's cool" he said as they both started walking.

oOoOoOoOo

She was very thankful for the fact that Daniel fall sleep as soon as he sat on the bus that drove them back to Sword and Cross and that he hadn't woken up.

It was so heartwarming watching him sleep so quietly after spending so many hours awake and she also needed that time to deal with her own thoughts.

Everyone was sleeping –or at least trying to sleep-, even Randy. But she couldn't have fallen sleep even if she tried to. Talking with Cam had left her a little disturbed –'a little' for say the least.-. One of the things that upset her the most were the fact that she could remember that festival with such preciseness, unlike the rest of her mates which could barely remember they attended.

As she turned slightly to the side she managed to see Cam's black hair. He had his head leaning against the window and his foot on the seat.

"Everybody up!" shouted Randy, letting her out of her train of thought and getting to wake everyone else up. "Down!"

Daniel smiled at her and pulled a string of her hair behind her ear. "Izzy, are you ok?"

She nodded "Yes…" Daniel didn't seem to trust her, but he didn't stop smiling. "Did you find peonies?"

"Yes" he said as he got up. "I came back to show them to you, but I couldn't found you"

Izzy looked away and her eyes met Cam's. "I was outside…"

"Raise and shine" Daniel got off the bus and offered her his hand to help her.

"Thank you"

It really caught her eye the fact that to carry them and Randy to the hospital the traveled on a bus for thirty people. They probably didn't have a smaller one.

"Are you hungry?"

Izzy looked at him, amused. She liked seeing Daniel so relaxed. She liked knowing that after the fight they had, Daniel took a choice and went back to talk to Luce as much as she liked the fact that he had run out in search of peonies for her.

Daniel wasn't giving up.

"Actually, I just want to sleep" she confessed.

Daniel looked at her confused. "You haven't slept yet?"

"Look who's saying so"

"It's thirty minutes from the hospital" Daniel looked at her anxiously, but he did not insist. "But, sure, go…"

"I'll see you later"

Izzy laid down one hand on Daniel's arm, smiling, to then keep on walking towards the building and her bedroom.

The wind was blowing hard, so she accelerated to keep herself out of the cold. She walked fast until she reached the stairs, she walk up easily and then turned tiredly to her room.

Something caught her eye as she reached the door. She walked fast and bent down to pick up a small envelope that waited for her.

"Izzy!"

She didn't turn to face him. She stood up with the letter between her fingers and tore it open.

Cam stopped next to her. "I wanted to say something…" he shut up as soon as he noticed the envelope. "A letter?"

"No"

Izzy turned the envelope, allowing a small amount of dust fell. She grabbed the tiny piece of paper inside and unfolded it finding the words 'Miss me? I.'; written on it with black ink.

"Isaac" she said. Her voice failed on her as her fingers begun to shiver.

"Give it" Cam grabbed the piece of paper and tore it apart.

"You can't tell anyone"

Cam opened up his mouth to talk, but she leaned one of her hands on his chest, gently. She looked at him worried and Cam noticed that the hand she leaned on him also shivered.

"You have to tell someone, Izzy" he insisted. "At least, Daniel"

"Dan doesn't need more concerns"

Izzy opened up her bedroom door.

"Izzy, something bad could happen to Luce…"

She turned, indignant. Luce?, Was Luce all that really matter to him?

"You're not telling anyone"

"Steven can help"

"Steven doesn't have to know, Cameron"

Cam was standing on the doorway with one hand on the door. Izzy didn't realize until she tried to swing the door close.

"You're so predictable"

He was tired. He was tired of all the fights with Izzy, tired of being worried sick for Luce, frustrated because his plan with her never work out the way he wanted and tired of Izzy making everything harder.

"Leave"

"No"

Cam got inside Izzy's room, hoping she took one step back, but Izzy did not move.

"Out, Cam"

"You owe me an explanation, Izzy and I am not leaving without one"

"I don't owe you anything!"

"You owe it to Luce, then!"

"You open up your mouth and you'll find me"

"Do it for her!"

"Is everything about her for you, Cam, Everything?!"

She pushed him so hard; Cam had to hold on the door frame to stop him from falling.

Both were overwrought and Cam looked at her, surprised. Even she was surprised. She had never reacted like that before.

Cam stood up and reached out for her hand. "Isabel…"

"Please…"

Izzy removed her hand as she took one step back.

Cam didn't say a word, he just stood there in front of her for a minute, before closing the door.

oOoOoOoOo

She felt a little uncomfortable sitting there. Actually, she didn't really think that anyone felt comfortable at that point. She had never attended a funeral before and she had never listened to a priest. The closest she had ever been from a religious ceremony was seeing people outside the church in Rome and in that very nice hill on India. Of course she never prayed like those people, but somehow she managed to feel safe and at peace with herself.

There she just felt uncomfortable and sad.

Daniel was sitting with his eyes glancing down at the grass, right next to her. Gabbe looked at him with concern and both switch looks a couple of times trying to figure out what was going on with him.

Izzy grabbed the hem of her dress between her fingers. It was black –like all of her clothes on the reform school- but it was different. She had picked that one up after obsessing over Audrey Hepburn: it ended just above her knees and it was quite notched, with lean sleeves covering her arms and the neckline crossing right below her clavicle bones. She was aware that it was a funeral she was attending, so she grabbed a black vest and put on pantyhose, just like Gabbe. Only that Gabbe's skirt was longer than hers.

Once the funeral ended, everyone began to stand up and walk back towards the school. She noticed that there were a few chairs around a white table with food and drinks on it.

She also got to see Cam hugging Luce.

She turned and started to walk back to the cemetery. She felt sad for all those graves and statues that –just like her- were on their own. She stood under a big oak-tree and set her eyes on a behead angel statue.

As quick as she felt him, she was suddenly standing a few meters behind the beheaded angel.

"Boo"

She turned back to see James standing in front of her… And really close to her. She met him when he was just a sixteen year old enjoying life, now he was a twenty year old guy doing just that.

James was tall –almost as tall as Cam- and had really strong arms. He had big brown eyes with little green spots on them, pale skin and dark hair.

"What are you doing here? You can't just jump around like that!" she said with a smile on her face.

"Ouch" James smiled back and leaned on the tree standing behind them. "No 'I miss you'…"

"I missed you… now tell me what you are doing here, and please tell me that you didn't just leave that guy covering up for you"

James sat down on the grass and Izzy imitated him.

"I missed you too" He caressed her arm, tenderly. "And Miles it's quite a great roommate, there for: so am I….; How's everything going?"

Izzy moaned and leaned her head against the tree, glancing up to the sky. "Well, Daniel doesn't really know what to do about Luce and Luce had a pretty close date with death and right now I should be in the funeral of a kid that didn't get as lucky as Luce… I think that pretty much says it all"

"What about Cam?"

Izzy giggled and turned to look back at James. "Are you serious?"

"You said you'll always answer me with the truth" he replied. "And… I'm curious. It's natural" He also laughed a bit, before glancing down to his shoes.

"I should've never made that promise" James laughed harder and leaned his head back on the tree, just like her. "It's complicated and… hurtful"

"I heard Steven—"

"What?!" Izzy turned angrily.

"Hey, hey"

"What did you hear?" James wasn't looking at her. "The truth"

"That Isaac's back…"

"Is that why you are here?"

"I was worried…" James' voice failed him. "I care about you"

Izzy opened up her mouth, but she decided not to speak. She reached out for him and held his head between her hands to look at him "I am –and I will be- fine" she said with conviction.

"What about Cam?" James smiled, timidly. "Are you going to tell me that I can't be jealous now?"

"I thought we—"

"I'd like to tell you that you deserve better than him, but I'm afraid it won't help" James grabbed her hand and help her stood up. "Anyway, I have a date tomorrow"

"Ouch… Now I'm jealous"

James held her hand tight. "If something bad hap—"

"I know"

Their eyes met and Izzy couldn't help but to hug him. James held her tight and leaned his chin on her forehead.

"Be good, James"

They broke apart and James smiled at her one last time.

Just as quick as he had arrived, he was gone... And Izzy started to walk back to the school.

* * *

**What did you think? :) Hope you let me know!**

**xoxo :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 :D I really enjoyed writting this one and I'm also finished with chapter 5 c:**

**Playlist : Run - Snow Patrol :) I'd listen to it after Cam's scene on the library, just in case you feel like listen to it :)**

**Nice reading !**

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize it's not mine! I do not own Fallen :)**

* * *

**"Giving up"**

They weren't allowed to go outside during the recess, but it has been a long time since the last time she took orders: she had been out since it had started to rain. She had lain down on her back, facing the sky and feeling the wet grass around her.

They weren't allowed to go outside during the recess, but it has been a long time since the last time she took orders: she had been out since it had started to rain. She had lain down on her back, facing the sky and feeling the wet grass around her.

A swallow reached out for her, approaching to her face and staring at her. Izzy held the swallow on one hand and petted it gently. The swallow stared again for one last moment, before spreading the wings and fly.

James' brown eyes appeared on her head. If only she could jump like he did… She'd be wherever she felt like her to be, whenever she wanted and then come back. She doubted anyone would notice, she had been outside for over an hour enjoying the little rain drops and the cold and she hadn't seen sights of Daniel, Arriane nor Gabbe.

She hadn't heard from Cam, either.

Cam, who somehow managed to crumble the thin wall it cost her so much to build up between them every time. She hadn't had the chance to apologize to him for pushing him and quite frankly –after seeing him with Luce on that Hammond kid's memorial-, made her not want to apologize anymore. Luckily for her, James use to show up at the right time.

She closed her eyes for a minute and took a deep breath. Had it been really necessary bringing up Woodstock? A burning set on her chest as she remembered, surprising her. So much time trying to let go of Cam and all had been in vain. The only thing that got her to forget for a while was James.

Sixteen year old with messy hair and strong arms James.

She'd never forget the night she met him. James had recognized her from one of his classes in Shoreline. She felt a little uncomfortable knowing that Francesca and Steven talked about her, but all her discomfort went away as she started talking to James.

Regardless how comfortable and at eased she felt around James, he wasn't Cam. Not that he didn't try to. She had promised him to always speak to him with the truth and James took advantage of that every now and then to know things about Cam.

"Is anybody there?"

_Cam._

She opened up her eyes and met Cam's face standing really close to her. He was lying next to her, with his head leaning on one of his arms and with his emerald green eyes set on her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Why are you always so defensive?"

"Why are you always spying on me?"

A tiny smile appeared on Cam's face. "I just went out for fresh air."

"You're not supposed to leave the building because of the storm." said Izzy turning her head back up to the see the sky.

"That's why I assumed you'd be outside."

"So you were spying..."

Cam let go of his breath and, as she did, lay down on the grass facing the dark clouds above them. "Who was he?"

Izzy turned and saw Cam sitting and looking upset at her. "Who?"

"You want to play it like that?" Izzy sat up. "The jumper."

Had he seen James? "I thought I was alone…"

"I'd say you had company."

"He's a good friend."

"Just a good friend?"

Cam turned back to face her. Izzy noticed the pain coming up on Cam's eyes… probably the same look she had on her face every time he saw him with Luce. She glanced away and stood up at the same time it began to rain thunderously.

"I don't see how that can matter to you, Cam."

He stood in front of her. The pain on Cam's eyes seemed to increase with the rain. "Is he just a good friend or not?"

"Now? Yes." she answered upset.

"Now?"

"I don't get where you're going, Cam."

"You reach out to me and talk about that time in Woodstock, making me feel like an idiot, just so that I found out that you mess around with a Nefilim?"

"You forget why I left in the first place."

Izzy swept away the hair she had attached to her skin with one hand, brushing it back.

She glanced up at Cam. His dark hair was wet and his skin was paler than usual, a tuff look appeared on his face.

"You forget that you never told me why you left."

She held her breathe for a minute.

Cam was right: she never told him. She had just walked out.

"Fine…" she started as her voice failed her. She closed up her eyes for a second and took one step back, away from Cam. "What did you expected from me? To just stay there after Luce died and your interest for me came back?"

"It's much more than interest…" She wasn't expecting that. Cam put his hands on the front pocket of his black jeans. "You left because of Luce?"

Was it that hard to get? "I left because I'm no one's second course, Cam…"

"Isabel…" Cam reached out for her and leaned one hand on her cheek. Just that simple touch made her heart beat faster. "You've never been a second course for me or anything like that."

Izzy could feel Cam's eyes looking for hers, but she just didn't dare to look at him.

"Iz…"

Cam grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. She realized she had done right by staying away… having him around just messed her up. She just wanted to rest her head on his chest and let him hugged her and hold her tight, but there was a side of her that didn't let her surrender to her feelings.

He seemed to realize her sudden vulnerability when he slowly placed both hands on her shoulders and caressed her arms as his hands descended. Cam took one step closer to her, shortening the distance between them.

"No." Izzy turned away fast to get rid of Cam's arms.

"Why don't you trust me?"

She couldn't even trust herself with him around. "What are you going to do after?"

"After?" Cam stood up in front of her and looked at her with confusion. "After what?"

"After this." She opened up her arms alluding to where they were. "After this conversation… Are you going back on flirting with Luce and forgetting everything?"

"Izzy, what else can I do?"

"Leave my brother and Luce alone."

"You know it's not that simple…"

She knew that "Is it that it's not that simple or that you just can't stay away from her?"

Cam didn't answer as fast as she wanted him to.

"Great…"

Izzy started walking back to the building with hurry, she shrugged her shoulders to keep her warm from the rain that crushed strongly on her skin and clothes.

"Wait!" Cam walked taking big steeps that sounded really loud against the wet grass and the mud "Just take a second to think about things, Iz!"

"Think about what?!"

Izzy turned back angrily to face him, crashing with Cam. Both stood still for a moment with their hearts racing.

"There's nothing to think about, Cam." she said taking one step back. "Things are going to be just the way there are and—"

"Izzy, nothing has ever happened between me and Luce."

"Not that you haven't tried."

"What about you? Because the 'just a good friend' thing, I'm not really buying it."

"What do you want me to say?" Izzy noticed how Cam's eyes turned dark of anger. "Do you want to know that no matter how nice, tender and faithful James was, I never stop thinking about you? That no matter how many times he kissed or how he—"

"How far."

"What?"

"Did you sleep with him?!"

Cam held her in his arms and pulled her closer to him, skimming Izzy's nose with his and looking directly into her eyes.

"That's not of your business, Cam…"

"Don't dare to tell me that it's not of my business, Isabel!"

"Back off!"

Izzy pushed him hard and got rid of him. He gave her one last annoyed look before walking back to the school, entering through the glass door.

oOoOoOoOo

He went to the library after dropping by his room to change the wet clothes. He felt so angry, he broke the mirror hanging behind his door but it didn't matter. He also tore apart one of his favorites shirts and didn't care… well, almost.

He had decided to give the list of books he had to read for classes a try in order to shut down his feelings for a moment with those boring books he probably had already heard about. He must've been like twenty minutes struggling with the mental image of Izzy kissing the Nefilim that insisted on coming up in his head, before actually focused on finding those books.

He dropped them on the shelf so the librarian could write them down on the system as he pulled out his Ipod from one of his pockets. He passed his earphones underneath his black sweatshirt and turned up the volume.

"You have one week, Cam." said the librarian and he pulled out one of his earphones to listen to her. "Are you sure you'll have time for all of these?"

"Yes, thanks." he said roughly as he grabbed the big pile of books.

He should've paid attention to what he was listening to before doing so, because listening 'dig' at that very moment wasn't what he needed. He had enough remembering Izzy on his own, he didn't needed a song to help him do it.

He hadn't realized that classes were over until he found himself caught in the crowded hallways. He continued to walk towards the entrance and thanked himself for wearing the hood before grabbing the books. He approached the corner were a window door allowed him out when he crushed harshly against Luce. He hadn't even realized that it was Luce, until the pile of books fell loudly at his feet and he glanced up to see who had he run on to.

Luce's eyes seemed sad and he guessed that there was something she was trying to avoid.

"Are you ok?" he asked, caressing Luce's back with one hand.

"Yes, don't worry."

He turned off the music on his Ipod and pulled out his earphones. Seeing Luce had brought his good mood back. "Well, now that we have crushed and dropped our books, shouldn't the next step be touching our hands by accident while picking them up?"

Luce gave him an honest smile before bending down to help him pick the books up. Cam managed to hold her hand when she gave him one the books.

"How do you say 'embarrassed' in French?"

"Eeeh… gêné." said Luce with a weird look on her face. "But, wait… wasn't you the one that got an excellent on the French test?"

That did embarrass him a little. "You noticed?" He noticed the little raindrops attached to Luce's dark hair and realized how a few of them slipped down her cheeks.

"Cam, are you all right?" asked Luce.

He approached Luce and gently wiped away a raindrop that slipped down her nose. "I've been thinking about you." he stated. It was true and maybe Luce was just what he needed to left Izzy behind. "I wanted to see you. I waited for you after the funeral, but they told me you'd left." and after that, he got distracted with the view of Izzy hugging the jumper.

"I'm sorry." said Luce at the same time a thunder scared both of them. He noticed that Luce's clothes and his own were all wet. He hadn't care with Izzy, because she couldn't catch a cold, but Luce could and that wasn't what he was trying to get with her.

"Come on, let's get away from the rain." he said, reaching out for Luce hand to walked her back to the building.

"I can't."

"What about later? Or tonight?"

"Sure, I'll see you later." Luce seemed so convinced that it made him smile. All he needed were a few minutes alone with her.

"I'll stop by your room" Cam pulled her closer, slightly holding her hand and passing his free hand at the back of her head to kiss her in the forehead. He stepped back, offering Luce one last smile before walking fast back to the Augustine.

Suddenly he had found something better to do than reading books.

oOoOoOoOo

It hadn't stopped raining and she hadn't stopped thinking, either. She went to the library searching for some quiet time to draw, but she wasn't able to keep her eyes away from Cam's drawing.

Why hadn't she answered him? She knew Cam had misunderstood what she was trying to say, but deep inside… she wanted him to do so. More than a couple of minutes kissing on the beach with James it hadn't been. Not because she didn't feel like going on with it, but because she really didn't want to hurt James. She had felt the urgency of having Cam as close to her as possible, that she wasn't able to picture herself with anyone else in that position. James, of course, had managed to break down her wall a little bit… but she only wanted to love Cam that way and if it wasn't possible with him, then it wasn't possible with anybody else.

If only she had told him that… if only she had admitted that to herself earlier.

She had hidden in one of the many hidden corners on the library that were dark at that time. Sitting on the carpet and with her back leaning against a bookshelf, her notebook rested on her legs and she held the charcoals box on her hands. It was raining so hard outside and a few lightings lit up the whole place, letting her capture the view.

"I think we have the same thought." said Daniel sitting next to her. Izzy turned to look at him with his backpack and his notebook on his hands.

"Apparently." she said, offering him a little smile.

Daniel leaned his head against the bookshelf "Cam?"

"Luce?"

Both stared at each other for a minute, conscious of the pain both felt. Izzy leaned her head over Daniel's shoulder and he hugged over her shoulders.

"I didn't tell you…" started Daniel. Izzy noticed how he took a very deep breath, so she held his hand. "She says she can see 'shadows'…"

Izzy sat up straight with a confused look on her face. "The Announcers?"

"Yes…"

"Are you kidding me?"

"That's what she said—"

Daniel stopped talking when both overheard people talking behind them. Izzy glanced over to the hallway and she managed to see Luce and Penn.

"No matter where I go, she always shows up…" said Daniel, grimly.

Seeing Luce reminded her of Cam and the sickness in her stomach -which she had tried to stop- came back.

"I think I'll go back to my room."

Izzy grabbed her backpack and crossed it over one shoulder, she then grabbed her charcoals box and her notebook.

"You don't have to." Daniel leaned back against the bookshelf.

"Unfortunately, wherever she goes, Cam comes up and I just… well, I need to be away from him right now." she confessed looking up for Luce and Penn, who walked towards the computers section.

"Izzy…"

"I'm fine, Dan." she said forcing a smile. "And you should stop running away, 'cause she's going to keep finding you."

Izzy started walking to the entrance quietly to not call the attention. The library was practically dark, because the librarian hadn't arrived yet to turn the lights on.

She turned to the left and saw her arriving hurried and with her hair all wet. When the librarian saw her, she offered Izzy a tiny smile before leaving her purse on the table. Izzy kept on walking her way out of the library, when the lights turned on and she saw him walking up the stairs.

She got freak out so badly, she let her notebook and her charcoals slip from her fingers, leaving the charcoals crushed over the white floor.

"Oh, no…" she murmured, not daring to look up at Cam. She tried to get together all of the little pieces of charcoal, but as she did she noticed that most of them were crushed.

Cam didn't stop and kept walking towards her –or to the entrance- and when she reached out to pick one the remaining charcoals, he stepped on it crushing it down, leaving a big dark stain on the floor.

She stared at the stain for a moment, thinking that under different circumstances, Cam would've bent over and helped her getting her things together and even offered her to get new ones for her.

Now she had been crushed.

Izzy grabbed her notebook and stood up, running downstairs –leaving what used to be her charcoals- and not looking back.

oOoOoOoOo

He knocked at Luce's door, but received no answer. He stared at the little red box he carried en his hand and began to juggle with it.

If he were Luce, where would he be? He shuffled a couple of options considering that they weren't allowed to go outside. By the pool? He didn't think that she could still be swimming and clearly she wasn't in her room.

Penn… a library rat should be at a library. He put the box in one of his jacket pockets and started walking towards de library.

Thinking about Luce had definitely brought him back. He has spent the last two days thinking about Izzy, forgetting why he was at Sword & Cross at the first place. He couldn't help but to noticed that something seemed different about Luce, she used to run away from him since he had crossed over to the evil side, but in this life she seemed to like him and that was more than enough to get what he needed.

He started walking up the stairs determined and he didn't stop until he heard the sound on things crushing. He stopped and glanced up, finding Izzy bent on her knees trying to pick up her charcoals.

A deep rage overcame him as he saw her, remembering what she had told him. He kept on walking and realized that one of her charcoals was actually unbroken and before Izzy grabbed it, he stepped over it and crushed it. He continued walking without looking back.

But he stopped when he heard a sob behind him. It wasn't usual on him to over think his actions, but –no matter how hard he tried not to- Izzy always managed to get the best out of him. He turned to help her pick up her things, but she wasn't there anymore. He overheard the echo of her footsteps as she went downstairs.

Cam walked and bent over to pick Izzy's box and put it in his pocket, finding the velvet box he had and remembered why he was at the library. He put Izzy's box in another pocket and went inside.

He saw Luce sitting next to Penn on the computer's section and then saw Daniel coming up from behind one of the bookshelves.

He walked determined –getting Daniel's attention by doing so- towards Luce. Penn seemed to notice him and turned back and stared at him as he reached out for them. He gave her a nice cocky smile and stood behind Luce, who was sitting on the floor underneath the table.

He leaned over Luce's chair, changing the weight of his body over his arm, but Luce didn't look back at him. Penn bent over to touch her and gave her a 'behind you' look. As Luce turned, a thunder broke in and Luce jumped frightened.

He couldn't help to relent at her reaction and he stood closer to her. "It's just a storm." he said, tilting his head. "It won't last long, which is a shame, 'cause you look cute when you get scared."

He reached out and caressed Luce's arm before holding her hand and giving her the tiny red velvet box. The fact that Luce closed her eyes as he touched her skin satisfied him. When she opened them up, he gave look a sneak of what was inside of the box so Luce could see. "Open it later, alone."

"Cam…"

He interrupted her. "I stopped by your room."

Luce glanced at Penn confused as she realized the way Penn was staring at both of them.

Penn looked at them with embarrassment. "I got it, I got it, you want me out."

"No, stay." truth was that his idea of a moment alone with Luce didn't include Daniel staring at them… actually; it didn't sounded like a bad idea. "I'm leaving, but later… you promise?"

He wanted commitment from Luce's side.

"Sure."

Seeing Luce's cheeks blush gave him a better idea. Cam grabbed the tiny box and slipped it into her jeans back pocket, skimming Luce's thigh. He winked at her and turned back as Izzy's mental image came through his head and he felt like paying her with the same coin.

"One more thing." he said.

He slipped his arm behind Luce's head to pull her closer to him and kiss her. A weird feeling sat on his chest as he did, but Luce's lips were so tender and warm hi didn't want it to stop.

Hi didn't realize that Daniel had reached out for them, until he grabbed his wrist and twisted, forcing him to stop kissing Luce.

oOoOoOoOo

She threw herself on the cold floor. Maybe one or two students walked by passed her, but no one seemed to be walking around the hallways.

That was just what she needed: sometime alone. She wasn't the kind of girl that cried all the time, but she felt that she owe herself a couple of minutes to let out all the pain she had inside. A few rebel tears escaped and slipped down her face as she sit in front of the window, staring at the rain and the dark clouds.

Raindrops kept on falling and she fell down with them.

It took her a moment to realize that two male figures had interrupted her view. She stood up fast and recognized Cam and Daniel, who seemed to be arguing.

She walked towards the window door and opened it quickly.

"Hey!" she shouted, but none of them seemed to hear her.

Cam pounced on Daniel, hitting him on the shoulder and then kicking him on the stomach making Daniel fell down.

But Daniel was right back up after just one second.

"Stop it!" Izzy got in between them just as Daniel tried no punch Cam. Izzy grabbed his armed and stood in front of Daniel, with Cam behind her.

"Get out!" Daniel spit, looking angrily at Cam.

"Daniel, it's not worth it…"

"Why don't you just get the hell out?" Cam said angrily at her from behind her back.

"I'm not leaving until you stop this." she said looking back above her shoulder. She turned to look at Daniel, begging for him to come through. "Dan—"

"He tried to kiss Luce!"

"What?!" Izzy turned at Cam with surprise on her eyes.

"Trying would mean that I didn't do it and I did."

"Are you happy now? You damn piece of shit!" Both finally stopped fighting to pay attention to her. Cam stared at her without saying a word. "What do you have to say now, ah?! You asshole!"

Izzy pushed him hard enough to make Cam topple, forcing him to take one large step back to kept him from falling.

"Izzy—" Daniel reached out for her, but Izzy stepped aside as soon as she felt his hand leaning on her shoulder.

She didn't take her eyes away from Cam, who stared at her with suspiciously. "What the hell were you thinking, Cam?!" She pushed him hard once again, pressing her hands against his chest. "Answer me! Or did you just became a descent person for a motherfucking change?!"

"Enough." Cam spit at her with cold in his eyes, clearly upset. Izzy tried to push him again, but Cam grabbed her strongly by the wrists. "Enough!"

He held her so strongly and rough that tears appeared on her eyes. "_Nothing is going on between me and Luce,_how could I believe you?! How could I be so stupid?"

She got rid of Cam's hands roughly and when he tried to hold her back again, Izzy slapped him hard. Cam turned back at her –clearly annoyed- grabbing her by the shoulders, making Izzy fall harsh against the ground as she tried to let go.

"Cam!" Daniel stood in front of him, getting in between. Cam tried to punch him and push him aside, getting Daniel's fist against his jaw in return. Cam lunged against him, trying to beat Daniel up at the same time Daniel tried to punch him back.

"Enough call it off!" Mr. Cole approached them walking determined. He walk passed Izzy –who has already stood up- and get in between both guys, stretching his arms and grabbing them by the neck to separate them. "You have until three! One…two—!"

Daniel let go of Cam and rubbed his shoulder.

"Anything to say on your defense?" asked Mr. Cole, looking at both of them before noticing Izzy was there "Isabel, are you all right?"

Izzy glanced down at her wrists and felt glad for wearing a jacket, because that way Mr. Cole wasn't able to see the wounds Cam must've left on them. She nodded without saying one word.

"I really hope you weren't fighting over a girl, guys, especially with her right here."

"Don't you worry, 'cause she _isn't here._" said Izzy, staring at Cam, who had blood in the corner of his mouth and coming out of his nose. She felt the urgency of helping him get rid of the blood, but she fought it.

"Don't try to make it seem like you have nothing to do with this." Cam spit.

"Enough," said Mr. Cole. "All three of you are on detention as for tomorrow and I don't want to see you together." he continued, serious. "Now leave, except for you Daniel."

Izzy saw Daniel's nose bleeding, as she turned to say goodbye to him. Cam started walking after her, making her accelerate in order to leave him behind. She entered the building through the same window door she got out and smirked as she saw her backpack and her notebook where she had left them.

"Iz." Cam called her upset, reaching after her.

"I don't want any more trouble." she spit at him, not turning to look at him and just walking to her room.

Cam reached her up and leaned one hand on her shoulder to stop her. Izzy turned back startled to face him.

"I don't want to hear it, Cam." she said taking a step back. "I'm not interested… I'm not interested in you or your feelings for Luce and I'm certainly not interested in what you do and how you just screw everything up because of your feelings for Luce."

"What about—?"

"Just shut up, Cam." Cam looked at her, surprised. "I'm not interested on what you have to say."

Izzy started walking, closing her eyes slightly to keep her tears from falling.

"Well, I don't care if you don't want to listen, but you are not leaving unt—"

Cam grabbed her wrist, but Izzy managed to let go of him fast.

"I hate you!" she shouted at him with anger, not afraid of raising her voice. Cam stood in front of her with his eyes filled with expectation and his heart racing just like hers. "Don't talk to me again."

Izzy wiped away the rebel tears running down her face and she began to run towards the stairs.

Cam leaned against the wall, bending his elbows and resting on his forearms. He had never seen Izzy crying because of him before. He used to be the one taking care of her.

Angrily, he pushed his fist against the cold concrete wall, hurting his knuckles.

If he had truly loose Izzy… he wasn't losing Luce.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think ! Hope you've enjoyed it :)**

**xoxo :D**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 :) It kind of helps getting a bigger picture of Izzy and Cam :)**

**Playlist: Terrible love - Birdy, which I love right now.**

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize I do not own ! :)**

**Nice reading !**

* * *

**"Seasick"**

_She squeezed her hair to remove the excess water with her feet on the wet sand. She looked down and enjoyed the feeling of her feet buried in it. The quiet and turquoise water went sway up and down._

_She glanced up and saw James lying on his stomach over a towel with a book on his hands. She walked towards him and dropped herself on his back._

_The sound of James' laughter felt too real for it to be a dream._

_He turned to lie down on his back and faced her. He dropped the sunglasses, allowing her to lose herself on his pretty and shinning brown eyes that stared back at her with joy. He softly placed one hand on her lower back and caressed her skin with his thumb._

"_What are you reading now?" she asked with a smile on her face._

"_A_ _Clockwork orange" said James, showing her the cover of the book. "You'd like it: it's quite violent and weird"_

"_I don't like violent and weird stuff" she laughed and leaned her head on James' chest, allowing the sunlight caressed her skin and drying the water drops._

"_So close…" James ran his fingers through her hair as she held on tight to him._

"_What were you trying to get with such comment?" she asked amused, leaning her chin on James' chest to look at him._

_James smiled at her. "Rough sex" Her faces must've disfigured or something, because as soon as he said it, James burst into laughter after seeing her face. She smacked his chest and began to laugh with him._

_James caressed her cheek and she stopped laughing and stared at him. He placed one hand behind her head and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her as tenderly as always, but something woke up inside of her._

_Izzy back out from him. James stared at her with a surprised look on his face and –with some trouble breathing- she kissed him wildly. It took a moment for James to kiss her back, he then moved in order to sit and she moved back a little allowing him to._

_James' hands took place over her back and he caressed her gently, moving slowly to her thighs. She then realized that everything she had on was a bikini and James his bathing suit._

_She had also forgotten about the fact that they're the only ones on that small island on the Ionian Sea, near Greece._

_She continue kissing him as her hands went up on James' strong arms and stopped on his neck, pulling him closer. James' arms hold her tight, making her moaned due the lack of air._

_Both stopped and stared at each other with their hearts racing._

_Izzy's eyes focused on and intense emerald green emerging from between the trees._

_Cam was staring at her with pain on his eyes._

She woke up with a weird feeling filling her body. She felt heavy, as if her wings where thicker and bigger than they actually were, pulling her down.

She turned to watch the clock on her night table. Three thirty in the afternoon… She had slept more than she used to, but those thick and dark clouds outside wouldn't allowed her to see the sun either way.

Izzy sat on her bed and remembered her dream. It'd felt so real…

She remembered that day as well as she remembered asking James to stop and calm down. He had understood –he had never pressured her y he never did- and was so comprehensive with her, that she felt truly jealous of the girl that managed to win his friend's heart.

But Cam did not know that. She had wanted for Cam to feel the same sick jealousy she did every time she saw him and Luce together, but she regretted it. She wasn't as self centered to think that Cam had kissed Luce for what she had done, but she did felt guilty of the pain that caused to Daniel

Where could her brother be? And Cam? Cam would probably be somewhere enjoying the free time thinking of how to get away with what he wanted, but Daniel must've been sad somewhere near.

Someone knocked at the door two times.

"Come on in" she said as she stood up and put on her slippers.

The door swung open and Daniel came from behind it with a somber look.

"Are you ok?" he asked as he closed up the door behind him.

"Yes…" she said not too convinced. Izzy glanced down at the bag Daniel carried with him. "What's that?"

"Civil war" said Daniel, dropping the bag on a little chair. "Mr. Cole planned it for tonight and thought that, since we were on detention, we'd have enough time to be in it"

Izzy reached out for the bag and discovered a pale pink old dress in it. "Fantastic"

"Why are you still on your pajamas?"

"I just woke up…" she closed up the bad and turned to look at Daniel. "What are you wearing? 'Cause I really think the dress is meant for me"

"Army uniform" said Daniel, sitting on the edge of her bed. "I haven't seen Luce in all day… I should apologize for what happened yesterday. That's why I came here for…"

"You don't have to apologize" She sat next to him. "Not to me, at least…"

"I haven't seen Cam either"

"He's probably drunk somewhere"

"What did we do to deserve this?" Daniel leaned his head on his hands and pulled his blond hair.

"I don't know about you, but some say I got what I have because I'm a coward" Izzy grinned and caressed Daniel's back. "Do you want me to help you find Luce?"

"Would it make any difference?"

"What are you talking about?"

Daniel glanced up. "She kissed Cam, Izzy…"

"I really think it was Cam the one that kissed Luce" she stated. "Don't be a fool, you know she likes you"

"She clearly into me, Izzy" Daniel looked at her annoyed. "But it seems that she also likes Cam and… I don't know, that had never—"

"Go get her" Izzy insisted standing up. "And don't let Cam get her… if you don't want to do it for you, then do it for me too" She walked towards her closet and grabbed a pair of black jeans and a grey sweater. "Give me five minutes and I'll help you with that"

Daniel nodded. "Do you mind if I…?" he asked and he pointed at her bed.

Izzy smiled at him. "Go ahead"

Daniel lay down and leaned on the side on her bed as she came inside the bathroom. She then realized how much she'd missed him, through the courses of Luce's lives she had decided to live with Daniel –instead of Cam- and she had forgotten how nice it was to have his brother around when she needed him.

oOoOoOoOo

"Bloody dress"

It was the third time she cursed because of the dress. Daniel laughed as he saw her trying to bend the hem of her dress to get into Ms. Sophia's car.

"Don't laugh, I'm not the one rescuing my girlfriend dressed like a soldier" Daniel poked her with his elbow and she smiled at him. "Do you know the 'Styx'?"

"Cam, Roland and Molly hang out there every now and then, you know…" he said without taking his eyes off the highway. "But I know how to get there"

Daniel made a wrong move trying to overtake a car and he shouted angrily.

"Dan, are you ok?"

He didn't turn to look at her. "It's that… How? How could she come over there with Cam?"

"Her coming doesn't mean—"

Daniel hit the wheel with both hands. "It must mean something, how could it not to?! She kissed him yesterday and now she runs out of school to go to a really crappy bar and meet Cam!"

"I really doubt she came here to be with Cam…" At least, that's what she wanted to believe.

"Well, I doubt she came to be alone!"

Daniel tried to overtake another car not noticing that a big truck passed by, managing to get out of the way right in time.

"Daniel!" Her voice showed her fear, which seemed to calm down Daniel and made him lower the speed.

"Sorry"

They didn't talk again until they've arrive the peer and the bar appeared in front of them.

"You go get Luce, don't worry about me"

"You're staying with Cam?" asked Daniel as he parked the car in the parking lot.

Izzy got down the car. "Go get Luce" she said and she walked to the back of the bar. She glanced up through an open window and saw Cam running out fast by the front door. She entered the bar and reached the bar, she saw two men that seemed to just fight with Cam.

A tall and covered in tattoos guy walked towards her, smirking as he checked her up.

"I think you lost yourself in time, kid" he said sarcastic.

"A bottle of tequila" she asked without paying much attention to the man. "You charge it to the guy with the white shirt when he comes back" She let loose of her hair –she had managed to twist it on a really high bun- allowing it to flow over her shoulders and the adjust the cleavage of her dress with a purpose. "Quick"

The man took a step to the side and bent over. He pulled out a bottle from the table and give it to her. "Don't you need a glass?"

Izzy saw Cam's silhouette walking towards the front door. "No, thanks" she said giving a flirtatious smile to the man.

She grabbed the bottle and the hem of her dress with the other hand. She opened up the back door pushing it with her shoulder and she walked to the small wooden balcony. She leaned on the railing and opened the bottle.

A dark blue and violent sea appeared in front of her. The sky was covered with dark clouds that threatened to rain in any moment. She didn't want to meet Cam, but Daniel needed sometime alone with Luce and she needed sometime alone by herself and a way out.

She took a big sip of tequila and she felt and instant punch on her head because of the alcohol. She grabbed again the hem of her dress and started to walk to a tiny stair that allowed going down to the beach. She run down grabbing a stone railing and she tripped again as her feet touch the sand. She drank from the bottle one more time and continued walking to the sea.

She hated sea storms…

She tripped again with her dress.

She begun to unbutton the fake corset she had on and got rid of the dress, leaving her just with the beige cotton nightgown she had under.

The wind blowing strongly and made her chills, she hugged herself crossing her arms as she walked.

She remembered one time a girl had died on a storm, swimming far away from the shore. It sounded tempting, though she knew it was useless. The girl had died due to how tired she felt, causing her to sink and drowned. She instead could swim as much as she wanted and probably not feel half as tired as that girl… but she hated swimming on storms, she always felt like something bad remain on the sea, disturbing it.

She got rid of her shoes and drank some more tequila. She reached the shore and allowed the dark water to touch her feet. It's was icy, so icy the cold got into her bones, still she didn't move.

Had Cam drag down Luce to such a dark place? Cam had drag down Luce and that was all that really matters… and what really hurts. She had spent the first five years away from Cam drinking and partying in order to forget him and she didn't use to drink with such purpose, now.

Or at least, that's what she thought.

She took a couple steps forward and sat down on the sand with the water around her. She drank the from the bottle and as she opened up her eyes, the world begun to spin around her as Cam's green eyes appeared in her confused head.

"Come"

Cam was standing in front of her, with the water around his waist and his big and golden wings open, giving him that light she had found so alluring from him.

She couldn't remember the moment Cam had walked by pass her, but she didn't care. Izzy stood up and drank half of the content of the bottle, leaving it empty.

She could feel Cam's eyes staring at her as she walked heavily trying to reach him. The only thing she could tell apart was the light coming from his wings; everything else was blurring around her.

Strange as it seemed, no matter how hard she tried to keep walking she felt Cam more and more distant from her.

The water level was around his chest and it didn't felt as cold as before… or she just couldn't feel because of the alcohol.

"Cam?"

"Come, Izzy"

Cam reached out for her. He was standing so close and she saw his bright blue eyes staring excited at her.

Blue?

She failed to regain her consciousness fast enough to notice the big dark wave that crashed on her.

oOoOoOoOo

The way the back door sway caught his eye as he came back into the bar. He approached the bar where his glass, Luce's and the bottle of Champaign were standing. Why had he always act like a fuck in front of Luce?

"You owe me one" spit the bartender at him, while cleaning an old beer glass.

"Drink it if you want to, I'll pay it anyway" said Cam sitting on the stool.

"You owe a tequila one"

"I didn't ask for tequila"

The bartender stopped and stared at him, grabbing the bottle of Champaign. "No, but a cute redheaded did. She said I charge you for it—"

Cam glanced up with surprise. Had Izzy gone there with Daniel? "Redheaded?"

"Dude I hope you know her, 'cause people don't come here too often for me to give away a tequila bottle to some girl, you know?"

Cam pulled out his wallet from one of his jeans' pockets and left a couple of bills on the table. "There you have it"

He grabbed his jacket and got out by the back door quickly. He saw the cap of the bottle lying on the wooden floor and he glanced up. He looked down and saw a fluffy pink dress on the sand.

Something was off…

He run down stairs and held the dress in his hands.

"Civil war…" he murmured to himself. It must've been Izzy's.

He glanced up and saw a lean figure walk tottering towards the sea and sitting down. Cam got rid of his shoes and started walking on the sand with determination across his face. He saw Izzy sipping up from the bottle and leaving it aside, to keep walking into the sea.

He saw Izzy's shoes a couple of feet away from him and kept on walking.

"Izzy!" he called her name, but she didn't seem to hear him. She didn't even turned and he realized how drunk she must've been when he saw her tripling as she walked. "Isabel!"

He hadn't noticed how violent the waves were, but he did saw a golden glimpse standing in front of Izzy deep down on the sea. He stopped and looked at it confused.

One big wave begun to rise above Izzy and he saw Isaac standing near her.

"Izzy!"

Cam started running towards her calling her name, but she never looked back at him. As soon as he got into the water he felt the icy cold and the pain it caused him.

He began to swim towards Izzy with the water around him becoming more and more thick and turbulent, keeping him from swimming faster. He stopped for a moment to take a look around and tried to find Izzy, but the strong swing of the waves limited his sight.

"Izzy!" he shouted trying to recover the rhythm and keep swimming.

"Cam!"

He turned left and saw Izzy red hair. He started swimming again towards her trying to move faster, with not much success. Izzy called out his name before sinking under a big and rough wave.

"No!"

Cam opened his wings, but he couldn't fly. His wings were covered with a black substance that made them heavier, but he wasn't able to get it off.

"Trapped like a little insignificant seagull"

He didn't see him, but he heard his voice near him. If only he could fly, he would've beaten the crap out of Isaac.

"Leave her alone!" he shouted looking at the dark sky. "You stay away, Isaac!" How badly he hated him…

"Cam!"

He turned and saw Izzy swimming towards him. Cam imitated her and swam trying to reach her without taking his eyes of her.

"Iz…"

Izzy looked at him frightened, causing him to swim even harder. He felt so heavy.

"Ca-Cam…" Izzy's breath became harder and faster as she stopped swimming.

"No!"

He didn't know why, but Izzy had always been afraid of storms since the moment they step into Earth. The strange thing was the fact that she had always loved going to the beach and feeling the water on her skin –he knew that to damn well-, but the sea on a storm day always freaked her out.

"Cam…" Izzy's eyes were watering.

"No, Izzy!" He kept on swimming, but somehow he couldn't reached her. "I need you to come closer; I promise we'll get out of here as soon as you do! As soon as you do it, he'll leave us alone!"

She gave him a pleading look before taking one deep breath and swim towards him. When they finally got closer, Cam reached out for her and as soon as he held her hand the water around them turned clearer and allowed them both to swing their wings.

They swam back to the shore. He felt so tired and by the way Izzy dragged her feet he noticed she felt tired as well. He saw a bottle resting on the sand: tequila.

"I hope you're sober now…" he looked at her upset.

Izzy turned and stared at him with embarrassment on her face, but she didn't speak. He expected her to yell at him for meeting with Luce or for their fight last night, but she didn't: she came close to him with a sad look and Cam noticed how her chin shivered as she spoke. "Cam…" Tears slipped fast from her eyes and she hid her face on his chest, hugging him.

That caught him by surprise and for a second he couldn't answer her back, he only managed to hold Izzy with his arms, warming her up. He had also been scared and the thought of losing Izzy gave him chills. Aware of that, Cam held Izzy tightly, running his fingers through her long –and now carroty red- hair.

He felt cold due to the strong wind blowing that iced the wet clothes they had on, but he didn't care. The only thing he had in mind at that moment was trying to calm Izzy, who seemed to cry harder and hold on tighter to him. Izzy shivered like a scared puppy and her skin was cold.

"Cam?" Izzy looked at him worried. Her voice managed to get him out of his thoughts and forced him to realize that he was the one who shivered. How could he not to? He felt so angry he could tear Isaac apart with his bare hands; he was so cold and so scared for Izzy.

"We have to go back" he said after a while, yet he didn't want to break apart from Izzy. He had completely forgotten how good it felt to have her around.

Izzy nodded with her head leaned on his chest and break apart slowly without looking up at him.

"Yes" It was the answer he got from her and she started walking back to the peer, where Cam's car was parked.

It was the only thing she said until they got back into the reform school.

"Thank you" Izzy glanced fast at him before opening the car door and walk towards the building.

"Wait"

Izzy was right: things were just as they've been lately between them.

"Cam, I just want—" she seemed tired, but he could still see how scare she was.

"Let me go with you"

He insisted, because –no matter how hard both tried to hide it- both had gotten scared and he well knew that Izzy used to spent tough nights after meeting Isaac. Izzy nodded and both went to her room, she opened up the door and stepped aside to let him in.

Izzy's bed wasn't done and her curtains were open. He saw the tiny wooden box he gave her on a trip to China -so she could put the tea-bags in it- next to an onyx bracelet he had gotten for her.

Izzy walked towards her bed after shutting the door up and locking it. "I'll change this…" she said pointing the bathroom door, holding her pajamas. "If you want to, you can… well, I still have some of your old stuff" she pointed at her closet.

"Thanks"

Izzy got in the bathroom and he started searching on her closet. Just as she had told him, there were a couple shirts of his from a long time ago. He took off his wet clothes, leaving only his boxers on and put on a white shirt.

Izzy appeared timidly from the bathroom wearing a grey flannel pants and a tank top as shirt.

"Next time remember me to leave you some pants" he said with a smile on his face, making Izzy blushed.

"You can leave those…" she answered, pointing at the ones he had on. "Listen, I…"

"Don't worry"

"I'll trust you, Cam" she warned him with her look.

Cam nodded once. Izzy walked to her bed and pulled back the shits as he closed the curtains.

Izzy got underneath the shits and left him some space. He imitated her and lay down, facing her. His looked directly into Izzy's pretty and shy grey eye's that stared at him with nervousness. He moved closer to her and hugged her: her skin was warm and dry and as soft as he remembered.

"I told Stephen…" his eyes showed guiltiness. "I thought he could help keeping him away, I just don't get—"

"I know, Cam… that's why James was here, he overheard Stephen and Francesca" Izzy glanced down at her hands. "To set things straight: I didn't sleep with him"

Cam rolled his eyes and snorted. "I should've giving that a second thought"

"Cam…" Izzy's eyes met his. "I was really scared…" she confessed.

"I know… so was I" he said without keeping his eyes off of her. "You can sleep now, Iz"

She smiled and Cam saw hesitation on her eyes before she reached out her hand and pulled his black hair back. "Cambriel…"

He couldn't help but to smile and kissed her forehead. "Isabel"

"Thanks for reaching after me…"

Cam held her tight and close to him until both fell asleep.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it :) please let me know what you think !**

**xoxo :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Well, hello there :D I'm sorry it have taken me this long to update, but I've been kind of busy, so it'll take me a little more time to keep updating. **

**I hope you like this chapter! And please, please, please let me know what you think! :)**

**Playlist: Birdy's "Just a game" from The Hunger games soundtrack.**

**Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognized I DO NOT own :D And I use underline to quote from the book.**

* * *

**"Keep on Fighting"**

He could feel the touch of Izzy's fingers on his skin even in his sleep.

"Cam…" her voice was so soft, he didn't want to wake up and not have her around. He could feel how warm her body was and how her chest moved up and down as she breathe so close to him, allowing him to feel the warm air coming out from her nose against his face.

He opened up his eyes slowly and blinked a couple of times until he found Izzy's grey eyes staring back at him. She was caressing his cheeks with her fingertips and gave him a nice smile as he woke up.

Cam leaned to look over Izzy's shoulder, seeing the clock on her night table marking eight thirty in the morning. "You've been watching me for an hour and a half?"

"An hour and forty five" Izzy corrected him with her tender voice, making him smile.

Cam reached out and caressed Izzy's naked shoulder. He set his eyes on Izzy's and noticed a glimpse of sadness appear on them. Cam took a deep breath as Izzy stopped caressing his face.

He knew it, but he would've loved for the sunrise to take a little longer to come up and start a brand new day… New day that meant going back to fight over Luce and try to make Daniel crossover to his side.

New day that meant leaving last night behind.

"I don't want to leave…" he said holding her gaze.

Izzy bit her lower lip gently and closed her eyes strongly. "And I don't want you to leave… but it's getting really late for a guy to come out of my room in boxers"

The smile that came through Izzy's face amused him. "I'm way more than 'some guy'…"

"You don't have to tell me that" Izzy came close to him and hugged him.

He held her tight as Izzy leaned her head on the crook of his neck and inhale his scent.

"You still smell like the beach" she said without breaking apart, making him tickle as she giggled.

"You've always loved the beach"

"Always"

Izzy broke apart slowly and turned to get up. He sat on Izzy's bed and run his fingers through his messy hair, to then caress the sunburst tattoo he had on the back of his neck. He got up and walked towards the table he had left his clothes on.

"I still want you to leave those pants" said Izzy.

He turned to look at her standing on the way of her closet looking up for something to wear.

"Then I guess it's really getting late for me to walk around like this"

"Aha"

"I'll see you later" he said as he grabbed his shoes and the jacket he wore the day before.

Izzy turned and smiled at him. "See you, Cam"

Cam swung the door open and glanced to see if there was anyone walking on the hallway and left Izzy's room walking fast and with a weird feeling set on his chest.

oOoOoOoOo

Sitting on his bed, Cam was trying to figure out all of the feelings that run through his body at that time.

Everything had been so simple without Izzy around… He knew that the night before wasn't going to change how things were between them: Izzy would keep on helping Daniel and he would keep trying to steal Luce from him. What for? He wasn't going to make it really far by lying to himself, he knew that with the course of time –and against his will- he had developed feelings for Luce and not having Izzy around had made the job easy, allowing him to explore those feelings: he could fantasized about Luce, enjoying her company and he'd even have sometime for himself and surrender to other earthly pleasures.

But he couldn't do so anymore…

He had always loved Izzy, since the first moment he heard her sing for him and for him only. He had been so angry at her for so long, that he had made the worst choice by falling for Lilith and allowing her to break his heart one more time. But finding Izzy had brought back to him something he had left behind. Both were afraid, Izzy was still on God's side while he had a sunburst shaped tattoo on him, yet Izzy never walked away.

Lucifer wouldn't be the only one angry at him if he changed his mind… But still, Izzy always managed to make him feel alive. She was a small piece of heaven that decided to stick by him. Iz wasn't like the others, she never tried to convince him to come back or to back down, she simply wanted him… Or at least she had wanted him sixty years ago. No… she still cared about him and he was aware of that, it was him the one that had doubts. Doubts that had nothing to do about his feelings for Izzy or how strong his feelings were, they were about those newly found feelings for Luce.

He stretched out his arms to relax them and then masseuse his shoulders in order to release the tension he felt.

He stood up and pulled out a notebook and a pencil from his backpack. He didn't really know what to write, because he couldn't really figure out who he was writing to.

Was it time for him to actually step aside? He'd do it for Izzy a thousand times and more.

Finally, he decided and started writing.

oOoOoOoOo

She hadn't met Cam since he'd left her room in the morning and the strange feeling burning on her chest made her believe that something was going wrong.

"You slept with Cam?" Gabbe stared at her with an I-can't-believe-it look on her face.

"Like you said: 'slept'… not that we can do much more than that" Izzy smirked a sideway smile and kept on walking.

Truth was that behind the terraces a big and beautiful forest just came alive and she loved it there. She didn't use to talk to Gabbe and Arriane about Cam very much, but it had been a long time since the last time the shared.

"You sound like a teenager" said Gabbe with amuse. "You don't know how much I hate that you dropped this conversation at me right now, my nails didn't dry…" Gabbe blew the nail on her index finger and softly touched the nail polish of it to check it.

"Who sounds like a teenager now?" Izzy laughed and Gabbe looked at her with a mocking annoyance. "Anyway, we look like teenagers and been treated like that since we arrived here"

"I can't fight you in that…" Gabbe stopped and bent over to pick up rose sprout. "Oh! Poor baby…"

Izzy smiled. "Who knew there were some beautiful things in this hideous place?"

"I might've helped a little" Gabbe left the rose sprout on the floor and look at her fingertips. "Do you think that Cam will leave Luce alone?"

"I would have to walk all the way to the Mount for that to happen…" Her voice sounded sadder than she wanted it to, earning a sad look from Gabbe. "And I don't do stuff thinking it'll make Cam leave Luce alone"

"Your pain should be worth something"

Izzy looked at her with pain. "You don't have to be so mean"

"I know…, but you're my friend and I really don't like seeing you like that over a boy who's trying to steal your brother's girlfriend"

Izzy laughed along with Gabbe, amused of how teenage-ish that sounded.

The sound of fast footsteps caught their attention as both saw Daniel appear behind the trees.

"Sweetie, are you all right?" asked Gabbe as she noticed Daniel's concern look on his face.

"Have you seen Luce?" Both look at him confused. "I asked her to meet me, but she didn't come and I have this feeling that—"

"The cemetery" They said it at the same time. Izzy knew very well where he had taken Luce and so did Gabbe.

Daniel stopped. "She can't be with Cam, not after what happen yesterday…"

"Do you not know Cam?" She said more to herself than to her brother. She cursed herself for actually believing that Cam would step aside.

Daniel started running towards the cemetery followed by Gabbe and Izzy.

"Danny, wait!" asked Gabbe while running. Daniel opened the back door of the cemetery fast. "What did you mean with 'after what happened yesterday'?"

Daniel stopped suddenly and turned to look back at both of them. "We kissed yesterday…"

"What?!" Gabbe seemed quite upset. "What were you thinking?"

"I don't know—"

"She's still here…" Daniel turned and stared at Izzy, nodding just once. "How?"

"Luce is still alive?" Gabbe whispered as she denied with her head repeatedly. "No, it doesn't make any sense…"

"I know it doesn't make any sense, but she's here…" Daniel run his fingers through his hair, showing his frustration. "Well, not 'here', but she's still—"

"Cam!" Gabbe and Daniel gave a weird look. "Cam doesn't know, he might—"

Daniel didn't let her finish, he just started running again.

"Try getting a better boyfriend next time" Gabbe turned to look at Izzy with her eyes filled with anger. Despite the fact that she knew Gabbe didn't meant that, she couldn't help but to feel ashamed. Gabbe started running to reach Daniel, but she couldn't move. Izzy stood there at the entrance for a moment before running faster to reach both of them.

It didn't take very long for her to meet them, but she'd rather not running after them. Right in front the three of them Cam was holding Luce with one arm on her lower back about to kiss her.

She knew Cam and it would've been idiotic for her to not expect a move like that, but seeing Luce kissing him back really got to her. She moved aside, leaning her back against a tree as a little sob slipped out from her. What if she loses him, if Luce chooses Cam? Things just couldn't turn out like that… Daniel turned to look at her and she saw the reflection of her pain on Daniel's violet eyes as his own pain coming from them.

Gabbe was the only one that stood up: she walked with determent and grabbed Cam strongly from his shirt neckline, making Luce fall down, to then pushing him with one leg crushing his face against the ground.

"How many time have you tried to messed this girl up?"

oOoOoOoOo

Daniel had actually kissed her? It seemed so unreal, even ridiculous, yet Luce was right there looking at him with fire in her eyes. What was he supposed to do? The idea of Luce kissing Daniel had blocked him out.

Yet, Luce was standing there…

"Go to hell" she spit roughly.

"You're confusing" He reached out for her, standing just a few centimeters of her face. "Listen, I know things have gotten a bit out of control these past days, but I like you, Luce, I really like you" What was he doing? "Don't go with him, without letting me kiss you first"

It didn't seem like a terrible idea. After all, Daniel had kissed someone else at some point too, Izzy had hooked up with that Nefilim and Luce must've had affairs of her own with the course of time, so what stopped him from that?

"It wouldn't change anything" Luce assured him.

"Play with me: let's pretend I'm a soldier and you fulfill my last wish" It had worked out for Daniel, hadn't it? "I promise, just one kiss"

"Just one kiss…" Luce started, but he didn't need to hear it.

This time it wasn't just a little kiss or a brush of their lips, it was an actual kiss. He had been waiting for so long for that kiss, yet, he had this weird feeling running through his body… No. He had to stop thinking about anything he was about to think, because at that time he only needed to focus on Luce's smooth and warms lips. He could feel Luce's body relaxing and surrender to his kiss and the felt a wave of heat covering his body.

That until his body crashed on the grass.

He got up angrily only to find Gabbe and Daniel standing there behind him.

"All right, which one of you is up this time?"

"I am" Gabbe gave him a sanctimonious smile and that just pushed him to go for it. Gabbe crossed her arms around his chest and took one step towards him while he rolled up his shirt's sleeves and got near her.

"What, again, Cam?" Luce's voice sounded tired and appealing. "Haven't you had enough fights this week?"

He just smirked at her. "Three's a charm"

Or at least that's what he thought. Gabbed kicked him right on his jaw, knocking him down. He put his hands on his face and saw the blood that run from his mouth.

"It's a shame I have to kick your ass when I've just gotten my manicure. But what are we going to do…"

Gabbe kept on kicking him on his stomach. It wasn't the fact that Gabbe was kicking the shit out of him right there, it was the fact that Luce was standing there watching the whole scene what really hurt his pride. It have been too long since the last time he got beaten up like that and apparently he had really underestimated Gabbe, who grabbed him by his arm and twisted it on his back. He lift his head up and moaned, seeing Daniel dragging Luce away with him.

"Sure you can put up with me?" Gabbe asked him, squeezing him hard.

Cam struggled in vain trying to let lose. "Ok… fine"

"I can't hear you" Gabbe managed to squeeze him even harder.

"I give up" he spit at her and then spit the blood he had on his mouth. Gabbe let go of him and pushed him onto the ground hitting his face one more time. He leaned on his elbows, breathless and spit again.

"You stay out of this or I swear I'll—"

"I think he got it, Gabbe" Ok… Luce watching him getting his ass kick was humiliating; Izzy watching managed to make him even more humiliated.

"Stop defending him. Daniel and—"

"Please…" Izzy's voice sounded supplicant. Gabbe remain quiet for a minute before heading back to the school.

Cam dropped himself on the grass, turning to sit down and leaning back on his elbows again. "I…" he started saying, but stopped as he realized how badly his jaw actually hurt.

Izzy walked slowly towards him and sat bending on her knees in front of him. "You're such an idiot… but frankly, I don't know what that makes me" He glanced up, meeting Izzy's watering eyes staring sadly at him. "How…?"

Cam reached his hand to held Izzy's, but she moved back a little. "Iz, I… I'd be lying if—if I told you I kn—knew that I was thinking…" he acknowledge.

"Evidently"

"She kissed… kissed Daniel" he started. "And I just… I don't know, at first I didn't buy it—"

"He can't believe it either"

"I didn't came here to kiss Luce—Ah" Izzy leaned one hand on his stomach and held strongly his shoulder, pushing it back fast making his bones snap.

"Sorry" Izzy was breathing loudly and she glanced down. Cam look one of his hands and noticed he had a cut in one finger, probably from Gabbe pushing him onto the ground. Izzy seemed to hesitate for a moment there before sliding one hand on her pocket and pull out a grey kerchief he already knew.

"What were you doing with it…?"

"I always carry it with me" Izzy took a deep breath and glanced up to face him. "Just in case I needed a reminder that I was trying to forget about something"

Izzy reached her hand and carefully wiped the blood he had on his mouth with the kerchief. After doing that, she held his hand and rolled it around his finger to bandage it. He held her hand when she finished and, surprisingly, Izzy accepted his hand.

"You know…?" she started saying without letting go. "You used to fight over me and win…"

He suddenly felt heavy, like if someone had just put a big weight on his shoulders. Tears run down Izzy's face and he held her hand tightly. "I can still do that"

"No, Cam…" Izzy stared at him, with pain settled across her face and a weak voice. "You fight over Luce now… and you lose"

She didn't let him answer back; she stood up quickly and run back to the building.

Cam glanced down to his hand and focus on the kerchief Izzy had raped around it and saw she had turn it so he could see what was written on it: 'forever ours'.

*Flash-Back*

He could hear the excited yelling of everyone contemplating the fight. The place was filled with people chanting his name and he recognized many men that must've been there at least ten times to see him fight and gamble. He always bet on himself, because he always knew he'd win, and it amazed him how skeptical the new ones were about him and bet on the other guy.

He spit after sipping half bottle of water and got rid of his shirt. Izzy always pick up on him saying how hard it was for her to get rid of the blood stains.

He had already seen his opponent a couple of times before, but it was the first time he fight him.

He glanced up to see over his opponent's shoulder and managed to see her standing up, watching him closely. Izzy insisted on twisting her hair on a braid during the day, so he really missed seeing her long blond locks falling over her shoulders. She was wearing the pretty olive green dress he had bought for her with the money from the last fight.

He spit blood and focused his eyes on the man in front of him. With a surprising speed, he lunged and a minute after the guy was lying on the floor unconscious and people started yelling even louder.

Cam bent over to pick up his shirt and left the ring in the middle of cheers and people petting his shoulder. He moved his left shoulder, sore and wiped away a bit of the blood he had on his face with the back of his hand.

"This has been the best job you've had" Roland approached him and offered him a bottle of scotch.

Cam accepted it and drink from it. "Hurry up and go get our money"

"Careful, outside the ring I'm the one in charge" Arriane joined them and grabbed Roland by his arm. "Now, if you excuse us, we'll go get our money"

He laughed and sat down on a wooden bench. He took another sip of the scotch and wiped the sweat of his face with the shirt.

"Just because I don't want blood in it, doesn't mean that you can dry your sweat with it" Izzy reached out for him and grabbed his shirt. Cam hugged her surrounding her legs and brought her closer to him, making Izzy giggle. Izzy glanced up at his face and pucker her lips. "Do you have to let them hit you on the face?" She pulled out a kerchief from under her dress sleeve and gently cleaned the blood off his mouth.

"If they didn't beat me, you wouldn't do this" he said, smirking.

"I can't believe you enjoy this, Cam" Izzy looked at him reproachfully and he held her hand.

"This one is very worn…" he started saying, grabbing her kerchief.

"That is because you fight every two nights, not—"

"Hush…" Cam pulled out from his pants pocket a nice embroidery grey kerchief. "This is for you, in case you need to remember this someday" He held Izzy's chin with his hands and gave her a quick kiss as he gave her the kerchief.

Izzy smiled. "I really hope that 'this' doesn't mean you'll start fighting at daylight"

"I'm talking about _this_" He turned the kerchief and extended it so she could see.

Izzy read: 'forever ours'. "Just like the letter…" Her grey eyes looked at him with joy and he smiled at her.

"Forever yours, Iz"

"Forever yours"

*End of Flash-back*

He undid the knot Izzy had made and squeezed his hand hard.

Iz had kept her word… He: not so much. He could feel the anger burning on his chest and running through his body. For the last sixty years he used to hold back his feelings.

Not anymore.

* * *

**So, what do you think? :) please tell me :D**

**xoxo !**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello :)**

**First of all, I really want to apologize 'cause it's taken me so long to update, but I had an horrible writer's block I just couldn't finish this chapter. **

**I truly hope you like it and I'd love to hear from you :)**

**While you read it feel free to listen to Florence + the machine's "Seven Devils" after Cam appears, I think if fits really good with the chapter.**

**Happy reading :D**

* * *

"**Pure Evil"**

The mental image of Cam kissing Luce appeared on the back of her head every time she opened up her eyes. She had tried in vain to find shelter in the discomfort of her reformatory school room. She hated spending time on her bed –no matter where she was-, but she couldn't find enough courage to get up. Why haven't they reacted differently? Gabbe was right, her suffer as much as Daniel's should be worth a pot of gold… If life were fair, Cam would be apologizing to both of them before going back from the whole he came out of with a sunburst tattoo on his neck.

Once again that kiss managed to pass through her head… Maybe she shouldn't have come back at all. Despite how odd were things turning out to be, she should've stayed somewhere else in the other side of the planet, away from all this mess. If she remembered correctly, that was precisely the reason why she'd left.

Since the very beginning, Cam hadn't been more than a bad omen in her life. Had she been too blind for too long? Since the moment she and Cam first crossed words, her entire world had crumbled… crumbled so badly she had her feet on the very Earth.

*Flash Back*

She loved feeling the smoothness of the grass on her naked feet. The grass was as green as there has ever been and it felt as smooth as silk, it was filled with the most beautiful flowers whose colors were incredibly bright and alive, the scent of each of them was such a delight making of every breath a gift. The sky was the deepest and most vibrant shade of blue, containing tiny golden dots from the sun… Wonder larger than that couldn't exist.

Like her, many walked around the Meadow, fully enjoying each amazing feelings produce by it, but still she was very thankful for that alone time to enjoy it by herself. Nobody else circled around the Meadow, yet she felt no loneliness: all that beautiful nature make her feel pure joy.

A couple of swallows reached up for her as the heard her whistle, leaning on the branch of a huge and imposing oak. She smiled as she realized they were singing with her and she kept on walking deep into the forest. The swallows followed her closely as the dance around her chasing each other from branch to branch. She loved singing and birds had always been her only company.

Still, nothing could be compared with being at the top of the coir every dawn, singing with her soul for her brothers and for Him. It couldn't get better than that.

She didn't use to dance, but she couldn't find herself alone like that very often. The small birds kept on spinning around her playing with her long hair and she started moving with them in perfect synchrony.

That until she heard the sound of branches cracking. She stopped instantly and turned to face the direction the sound had come from. She stood still when her eyes set on the most imposing emerald green eyes there had ever existed.

"Don't stop because of me." She noticed a hint of shame, but she couldn't figure out why he feeling ashamed.

She knew she wasn't allowed to sing outside the coir, especially to somebody else. She knew she'd had to face punishment for breaking the rules.

How could she say no to the most beautiful pair of eyes she had ever stared back at?

*End of Flash Back*

Would she make the same decision knowing know what that had brought up for her?

Yes.

A thousand times yes. She had been punished, just like she knew she would, and she had also suffered big time for it. She had lost the ones she loved more than once and she had left the very Heaven to stay by his side. Up there she had never missed a thing; everything was at peace and in perfect harmony… at least until the Fall. Even then, falling wasn't even the beginning of her real suffering. Putting her feet on the warm and dry ground not knowing where she was; wander around the world until she came back to herself, noticing the separation: that didn't even begin to meant us much as the pain she felt when she realized Cam wouldn't take her back that easily, no matter how much she had given up.

Izzy sat on her cold bed and look outside the window: the wind was blowing violently crashing hard against the branches. She managed to distinguish the huge clouds that began to cover the skies and she couldn't help but to let a small and rebel tear drop. Why was she really crying about? Cam, Daniel, Luce, her Father… she could keep on counting until she got tired: she had enough reasons to let those tears slip down her face.

The tiny shades of violet reflecting on the sky announcing the imminent end of one more day reminded her of Daniel. If someone could feel what she was feeling was Daniel and she didn't want him to be on his own when it wasn't necessary. Izzy stood up quickly and run to her room door. She run downstairs as fast as she could and she walked to get out of the building.

"Iz!"

She stopped in front of the door after hearing her name and turned, being able to see Arriane running towards her followed by Roland.

"What's up with that face?" she asked after seeing how serious Arriane's face was.

Arriane reached up for her, fast. "It's about Luce…"

"Perfect." She spit it out before she noticed what she had said. Reproach appeared in both faces making her shrug.

"This is serious." Roland warned her with his deep loud voice. Izzy noticed that he had his hear up in a thick pony tail.

"Well…?" she urged after recognizing doubt in Arriane's eyes.

Arriane seemed to doubt for one more moment before speaking. "She doesn't believe in religion."

"Doesn't that happen to a lot these days?"

Roland glared at her. "She doesn't belong to any religion." The way he emphasized the word belong made her shiver. "She hasn't been baptized."

Not baptized? Is that even possible? "And, her parents…?"

"Atheists" Arriane interrupt her. "No baptism, no contact with religion what so ever, besides Miss Sophia's lessons here." Nothing…

"Isn't there worst thing to worry about?"

"Worst than losing Luce after she dies in this life no coming back?" she could feel Roland's anger. "Can you tell me what's wrong with you?"

"Are you ok?"

Izzy stood up in front of them and stared back at them both. Was she ok? She couldn't really tell. She hadn't even took a little time to realize that she was running to the school yard to find the one and only person she knew felt just like her: sad. But she couldn't blame Luce for that, not even for feeling remotely attracted by Cam. She more than anyone knew how alluring and interesting he could turned out to be, in every single way.

She hadn't notice (she hadn't really paid any attention to Arriane and Roland) what they were trying to warn her about: If Luce dies, that was it.

"I'm sorry…" she apologized.

"What's going on?" she knew by the look Roland gave her that he was actually interested in knowing if she was fine.

Arriane reached up for her again. "This is important."

Izzy nodded. "I know. I'm sorry."

"Something's wrong, Izzy." Arriane stared directly at her. "Something's definitely not right…"

Arriane's eyes glanced away and Izzy followed her sight to see that an absolute darkness was covering up the cemetery.

oOoOoOoOo

He was sitting in the middle of the cemetery immersed in his thoughts. He had already made up his mind and made his decision. However, he wasn't completely sure he could deal everything it could come with it. He didn't want to put her in real danger; he just wanted to make a statement: this wasn't just about the two of them.

"What do you think you're doing?"

He wasn't surprised to hear that voice behind him: he had been waiting for him to reach up. He wanted to brag his plan on his face and enjoy the moment.

"I can't figure you out, Cam."

"What I can't understand is that she's still alive and she's still with you." He spit turning to face a pissed Daniel staring at him.

Daniel came closer, stopping when he was barely an arm away from him. "Leave us alone" he said, pointing his index finger at him.

Cam laughed. "I'm wondering who you've learned that from."

He wasn't expecting the triumphant grin that appeared on Daniel's face. "From someone who clearly wanted to stay away from you, but nor from me."

He hated himself when he realized that his breath had gone faster because of his anger. "You knew where she was."

It wasn't a question, but Daniel answered him anyway. "Of course I did. Like I said she wanted to stay away from _you._" Daniel looked at him with anger when he added: "Now, stay away from Luce."

"She can't stay away from me by herself?" He grinned.

He could see how he had upset Daniel, who spread his wings and back off. "It's not my problem that you've lost what you love because of your foolishness."

He also spread his wings and straightened up. "I haven't lost a thing."

"Are you that blind, Cam?"

"I'd watch my back if I were you, Daniel."

Daniel took one deep breath without taking his restless violet eyes away from him. He notice how the anger came up and filled Daniel's expression and he saw him trying to control it.

"What's going on?"

"Wait and see."

He saw recognition on Daniel's face, followed by an expression that allowed him to see he was surprised. "You wouldn't dare."

"It's done."

"Well, undo it."

He laughed. It was a deep dark laugh that came along with the sudden darkness that started to descent above both of them in the cemetery. Suddenly, the only light came from them. "Daniel, like I said: It's done."

"Are you actually willing to break the pact because of your jealousy?" Indignation came clear on Daniel's weak voice.

"Daniel…" the darkness became even more present. "Of course I would do it out of jealousy."

Both turned around as the heard the sound of running footsteps walking towards the mausoleum.

"Perfect."

oOoOoOoOo

She run towards the golden lighting there was in the middle on the cemetery followed by Arriane and Roland when she heard the strong buzz of the flapping of the lobsters. The three of them stopped running: the pact had been broken.

"This can't be happening." Arriane trade looks with both of them. "Not now that Luce could die."

"What the hell is going on?"

Molly came up from a side followed by a irritated Gabbe.

"Cambriel." Her voice was barely audible with the entire buzz. She didn't dare to look Gabbe in the eye and face her rage.

"What's he thinking?" she could feel Gabbe gaze away and she noticed that she wasn't talking to her, but to Roland.

"There is something different about Luce." Arriane came closer to Gabbe.

"That we already know—" Gabbe shut up when she recognized Luce's voice in the middle of the darkness. She turned to look directly at her as she spoke: "We have to do something."

Even though she couldn't glance away from Gabbe's inquisitor look, she couldn't speak. She refused to believe that Cam could end the pact because of Luce, more now that thing could incredibly wrong. Now that her brother and Luce had, what seemed to be, a real opportunity of being together if the managed to figure out what had changed.

"Iz…" Arriane urged her.

She didn't want to. She simply couldn't. Izzy denied with her head down and taking one step back.

"You're unbelievable." Gabbe spit at her before dive into the darkness a little bit more, along with Arriane.

Her breath accelerated and for the first time in a long time she felt truly weak. The word betrayal came up on her head as a couple of tears clouded her vision.

"Shit, Iz." She felt Molly's angry eyes set on her before starting running following the sound of the imminent battle.

"Listen…" she glanced up to meet Roland's black eyes. "You can't just back down."

"It's not that simple—"

"It is." Roland straightened up when he took one more step towards her. "I understand, but you've been gone for too long. You can't come back and then decide to step aside."

Roland leaned one hand on her left shoulder strongly before leaving.

She saw the bright light burst on the field as if they were fireworks, but she knew that was no fun. Roland was right: she couldn't just step aside. However, the word betrayal kept on coming into her head. She didn't felt capable of helping Daniel by stopping Cam… and she didn't know if she was able to stop Cam to protect him from the others.

Willing to trying to stop Cam, she missed the shadow that watched her closely hidden behind the trees.

She stopped and spread her silver wings.

"Well, well…"

Slowly, Isaac peered out walking towards her with his sparkling blue eyes filled with success. His imposing golden wings seemed stronger than she could remember and his demoniac features somehow seemed tougher.

"Finally I found you on your own. You're very elusive."

She wished the shiver that ran through her body had gone unnoticed by Isaac. "You're forgetting we aren't alone." She spit with a thread of voice.

The smile grew bigger on the demons face. "I know. Nonetheless, everyone's got their eyes on the big fish."

Isaac took one more step and she moved back fast. "Get out."

"Or what?" Isaac's eyes seemed to light up and shine even brighter. "In case you haven't notice Cam won't stop until he gets what he wants. Neither will I."

Why could she possibly be useful for him? "What do you want from me?"

"What could I not want from you?" Isaac leaned against the cold mausoleum wall and crossed his arms. "But I you really want to hear it from me…"

Judging by the look he gave her she doubted her desire to know.

"Come on, do I really scare you that much?"

"I'm not afraid of you…" her voice didn't even convince her.

Isaac burst into laughing and he stood up again. "If you lie like that just to know: with you by my side, I lean a little bit more the thing on my favor."

"How could I help you? I'm not the one with enough power to do such thing."

"No, but you don't know what man are capable of doing when they're carried away by their emotions."

_Oh good God, Cam._ "Leave Cam alone." She could finally hear a glimpse of determination on her shivery voice.

"Hey, I haven't even touched him." Isaac gave her a condescending look. "Not yet."

"You overestimate Cam's feelings for me."

Isaac reached up slowly for her, surrounding her by walking behind the grave. "Do I?"

Izzy tried to focus her eyes in order to distinguish the body of the angels in all that light and darkness there was at the same time. How couldn't she be surer? That entire buzz that Cam had made in what she hoped was his final attempt to grab Luce from Daniel and leaned the balance. An intense pain set on her chest, leaving her lacking out of air. Of course such commotion was not about her, what was going on in Isaac's head?

"You do."

Isaac scrutinized her with his eyes for a minute. "If you're not willing to collaborate, I'm more than willing to drag you down."

"I'm not the one you need."

"Cam would follow you everywhere." Isaac took one more step to reach up for her. "What I need from you it's to have you out of the picture."

She didn't know how she stopped breathing. Even though she knew a long time ago he wanted her marked by no other than Lucifer, she never thought that what he really wanted was for her to be dead and Cam losing his temper because of it.

"I've already told you—"

Isaac grabbed her by her forearms with both hands and held her roughly. "I know you're mistaken."

"Cam loves Luce—"

Izzy tried to let loose from those strong hands that urged her, but she only managed to make the demon even angrier. Isaac allowed a deep and serious growl to get out from his chest. She could see how his teeth, that just a second ago were a perfect white teeth role, became sharp as his jaw became leaner and larger allowing her to look at his teeth.

"You're coming with me." At the same time Isaac's blue eyes turned into an intense shade of black, the darkness around them became thick and dense.

Izzy fought back to escape from those long fingers that held her arm burying his strong claws making her bleed.

"You're wasting my time, angel."

Izzy managed to get rid of the demons hands, not careful enough to kept him from ripping her forearms allowing a the blood to flow and staining on the now thick and meandering grass. Isaac monstrous body straight up and Izzy saw how big he was now: he had grew even taller and stronger and she knew it.

Isaac let go a new growl leaning a bit back slowly on his feet preparing to attack her. Izzy focus enough to hold him back. The demon's body contracted and wallowed trying to get rid of her power, but she wasn't going to let him do so. She couldn't leave with him. Although she had her doubts, she couldn't let him win. If she allowed Isaac to drag her down with him to the very limit of the underworld, she knew Cam would go there for her. She couldn't lose. Not just for Cam, but for everybody else.

"Isabel!" She didn't want to turn. "Iz!"

"Leave!" she spit without looking back at him. She truly hated the big toothed grin that appeared on the demon's face: he was giving him exactly what he wanted.

"Why don't you join us, Cambriel?" a weird vibration ran up and down her body as she listened to the soft yet guttural voice that came out from Isaac.

"No!" Her eyes met Cam emerald green look in just a second. She regretted doing so as soon as she did. Even though she didn't want to, Cam knew how to get under her skin with just one honest look and she felt vulnerable enough to understand how scared she really was. All the more, she hated herself for staring at him long enough to see that Isaac was right: she could notice that same fear on those pretty green eyes that waited anxiously for a chance to get her out of there. If something ever happened to her, she'd be dragging down Cam with her and she couldn't let that to happen.

In just a minute she realized that she had actually done right by staying away from him. He needed her away, now more than ever. She needed Cam to step aside for Luce's sake.

Izzy closed her eyes strongly and she didn't open them until she heard a wild and loud howl from the demon. Isaac could barely stand still in front of her and she took advantage of that to let him go and run towards Cam.

"What—?"

Izzy held Cam's face strongly with her shivering hands and she tried her best to make her voice as strong as her feelings. "Finish it." Cam's eyes stared expectant at her. She could listen and feel Isaac's deep howl behind them as much as Cam's body tense. "Send them back. You let them in, now send them back."

Cam snapped his fingers and behind him a swirl came in between the trees, swallowing the thick darkness that covered them. Izzy turned back, seeing how little by little the swirl swallowed the demon uncovering Isaac's strong and pale body fighting to stay. His deep blue eyes stared at her and the malicious toothed grin made her sick.

"You know I'm right." Isaac laughed and turned to walk inside the dark gate standing beside him.

Cam snapped his fingers once more, closing the gate to the underworld that he had convened. It was a cold night and the clouds covered the moonlight in a way that their wings provided them of the only light there was.

"Right about what?"

Izzy turned back, finding Cam standing behind her close enough for her to hear how accelerated his breath was. "About—" She shut herself up. The words stuck on the back of her throat. Cam needed her away from him. "Things are different this time, we all know that."

She started walking, ready to get out of there when Cam grabbed her by her bleeding arm. She knew that, sadly, it would take longer than usual for her to heal. "You're lying."

"Why did you?"

"What?"

"Why did you break the pact? Everything could've gone to hell!" she yelled angrily at him, getting rid of Cam's tender yet strong touch.

Cam looked at her serious. He was tired and aware that because of his bad judgment he could've sent them all to hell. He didn't regret it though, but he still felt guilty. He balanced what Izzy had just told him: if something was different about Luce this time that would mean that he had an actual real shot to end this war. But that would mean that he'd had to choose a side and he wasn't sure he could do that. He had no interest in going back to visit his Father in Heaven for the moment, he liked the freedom he had gain on Earth. However, his feelings wouldn't let him face those who, unfortunately for him, meant more to him than he was willing to admit.

"Answer me." Izzy's urgent voice brought him back.

"You know the answer." His deep voice gave him away and he noticed how Izzy's face changed from angry to sad in just a second.

"You have exposed Luce to a terrible danger." They needed to find the others. "Worst things will come for her now, and you know it."

"You don't know that for sure."

"Stop acting like you don't know." Izzy pressed her index finger on his chest harshly, leaving a bloodstain on Cam's black shirt. "You have put a flag on her and on each and every one of us."

"Iz, we need you." Roland reached up for them. Arriane, Gabbe and Molly peered up behind him.

Gabbe took a step forward towards her, staring at her with her round and beautiful eyes filled with anger. "We need to keep Luce safe. We're leaving."

"Where are you taking her?" Suspicion was obvious on Cam's voice.

"Somewhere she can be invisible for everyone else."

"Shoreline?" Izzy moved away from Cam in order to stand closer to them.

Gabbe nodded once. "That's what Daniel decided, they can hide her there." Gabbe spread her wings. "I need you to come with me and talk to Francesca."

Izzy saw Cam took one step forward towards them.

"Not you, Cam." Arriane's voice sounded loud and strong, yet Izzy saw mistrust on her face. "Isabel."

Izzy spread her wings open willing to leave when Molly's voice stopped them. "Well I don't trust the fact that only you're going. Not now." Molly straightened up and moved forward to face Gabbe.

"Ok, fine." Gabbe gave her a cold serious look.

Arriane moved closer to Izzy. "Roland." Roland spread his golden wings and reached both of them. Izzy felt Arriane's triumphant smile peer up on her face.

Gabbe flapped her wings and left quickly, followed by Arriane. Roland stopped by her side and stared at her for a second before flying.

"What's wrong with you now?" Molly gave her an upset look at the same time she crossed her arms.

Izzy turned back to stare at Cam who was still standing behind her. "Fix this."

She flapped her wings once and flew, sinking into the darkness of the beautiful night sky of Georgia, leaving Cam behind and pushing him away from her.

* * *

**What do you think? :) Hope you liked it !**

**xoxo**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello there :) I'm sorry it's been taking me so long to update, but I'd been enjoying the last days of summer. I tried to make this chapter longer than usual, 'cause -though I hope it won't happen- It could keep taking me this long to update due to school.**

**This chapter it's mainly about Izzy and I truly hope you get to know her a little more :) And I'm working my way through to make a chapter all about Cam soon too.**

**For playlist I spent most of the time writing listening to Florence + The Machine's "Never let me go", so feel free to listen it.**

**Hope to hear from you, please review!**

**Happy reading :)**

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize I DO NOT own :)**

"**Steping Back"**

"Allowing Luce to stay here?" Francesca stared back at all four of them.

The four of them were standing in Francesca's office at Shoreline, a boarding school for Nefilim and human students. Francesca was sitting behind her oak wooden desk, her hands were playing with a strand of her short blond hair and her big eyes hadn't looked away from them since they'd gotten there.

"She needs the protection you provide here." Gabbe begged with her eyes. "And we need her to be as invisible as possible to help her. You can take good care of her."

"What about the students?" Steven walked slowly towards them from the back of the room. Steven was tall and had platinum blonde hair, which got messed up as he ran his fingers through it. "We can't jeopardize the safety of the rest of the students, Nefilim and human, for Luce's sake".

Francesca leaned towards him to hold Steven's hand. "Easy." Steven glared at her, sighing and smiling for just a moment there. "What can you do to protect the school? I basically can keep everyone away from here, but this it's different."

"I can stay." It was the first time someone other than Gabbe opened up their mouth.

"Stay?" Steven looked back at her suspiciously.

Arriane came closer to her. "Are you sure?" her voice was barely whisper.

Izzy smiled at her before turning to face Steven. "Yes. I can monitor the perimeter."

"They won't accept that so easily." Gabbe looked at her with anger.

Steven took one step forward. "Neither will I" His voice managed to sound even deeper.

"Allow someone from your side to stay as well." She snapped without taking her gray eyes away from Steven's deep look. She knew why the demon wasn't pleased with the idea: Isaac had her under watch and he was aware of that.

"You could do it, Roland." Arriane turned to face him, urgency making its way through her voice. "No way is going to be Cam and I don't really trust Molly… as for now." She finished saying with her head looking down.

"I'm sure Isabel is enough." Francesca stood up and reached for Steven. "But I'm just not sure it's the best idea." Good. Francesca knew about Isaac too.

"Still, it would come useful for both of them to stick around." Steven glared at Francesca with his serious impenetrable eyes.

Izzy noticed Gabbe's body tense. "Izzy, do you truly think you can do this?" She looked at her confused. "I mean, Arriane has a better relationship with Luce and, well…" Gabbe's voice shut. Izzy knew what she meant.

Suddenly, the air in the room felt heavy. Izzy held Gabbe's angry look for a second before turning and walking towards the back. "Well, thank you for the trust."

"You're acting like a child." Gabbe snapped at her. "You left us once because of Luce. Now tell me, what exactly makes you think you're the most proper person to take care of her?"

"Gabbe" Francesca stood between them when Izzy turned back clearly upset to face her.

"You need Cam away from her, too." Roland grabbed her by the shoulder when she took one step closer. It was the perfect opportunity to stay distant. "Trust me when I say there are few things that would make me happier than doing it."

"That convinced me." Steven crossed his arms as he leaned against the desk. Francesca turned to strike him with her gaze which he responded by shrugging.

"You should discuss this." Francesca took a moment to look at all of them as she said: "with everyone."

oOoOoOoOo

"Staying in Shoreline?" That sounded like a bad joke for Cam. Luce barely even knew Izzy (in terms of this life) and Izzy didn't seem to be the most impartial person to look up for her for reasons that seemed obvious for him.

"It doesn't sound that bad." Said Daniel as he stood up and walked towards the circle.

"Excuse me?" Gabbe looked at him as she hasn't actually heard what he had just said.

"It seems fair." Continue Daniel. "She doesn't really likes you, Gabbe, let's not start about Molly and Arriane, Cam and I are too close to her. If somebody should do it, I lean for Roland and Izzy."

"Well I highly doubt she's impartial enough to not walk down on us again." Cam snapped staring directly to an angry pair of gray eyes. Izzy looked at him for a moment before she looked away towards the sea. Cam's eyes slipped down and stopped at the scars she had on her arms: her wounds had stopped bleeding, but she had to large red scars on her biceps with tiny spots of blood coming out every few inches, where the wound hadn't fully healed. "No mentioning she has a demon following her steps." He added in a whisper.

Izzy turned to stab her glare at him filled with indignation. From her big gray eyes tiny blue flashes stood out. He knew that was something unusual. "He couldn't come close to Shoreline and go unnoticed. You know that." She spit staring angrily at him. "You all know that." Her eyes fell directly to each and every one of them.

"Isaac couldn't get inside the school's ground without Steven noticing it." Roland came closer to Izzy. "I'm with Daniel. Izzy and I, we are our best choice to stay there not interfering with Luce." He was actually right. Luce barely even knew them, she haven't even spoken to her. Everyone else had already bonded with her in a good and in a bad way and that could lead them to screwing things up. At the same time, Daniel and Cam had agreed to collaborate if both kept their distance from Luce.

"Then, what? We just sit around and watch them play?" Molly crossed her arms and snorted.

"It is not a game." Daniel gave Molly an intense upset look to shut her up.

"We could all watch around the school area." Arriane's eyes were filled with curiosity. "Francesca and Steven need the school to remain a safe place for everybody. It's better if we all do what's in our hands to make that happen and, if necessary, Roland and Izzy could keep a closer eye on her."

"Now that is an idea." Molly grinned satisfied.

"Still, both of you must stay as possible away from Luce as you can. That's the deal." Gabbe glared severely at Daniel and Cam.

"We have that clear." Daniel stared at Cam from the corner of his eye.

Cam snorted as he ran his fingers through his dark hair, messing it up. It really didn't worry him that much to not be able to talk to Luce neither did her safety. It was more than clear that between the seven of them they could keep any threat away, and if someone or something managed to pass through they could still get rid of it. It was Izzy's attitude what concerned him the most. _You know I'm right._ Isaac's words rang again and again on the back of his head. She was the fighting type, not the one that babysits. That was Gabbe's thing. Izzy knew something and she was keeping it for herself.

"Good." Daniel's voice interrupted his train of thought and as he glanced up, he's shining green eyes met Izzy's glassy gray look, which was still filled with blue flashes. "If we're done here, we have work to do."

Cam nodded without removing his curious eyes from Izzy. He saw how Gabbe and Molly undertook flight and caught Roland walking into the woods with Arriane.

"We better get going." Daniel snapped at him clearly annoyed.

Cam looked intensely at him, irritated. He hated having to be under Daniel's disposal probably as much as Daniel hated asking him for help, but once more they needed each other. Yet, his thoughts brought back Isaac words and he saw Izzy willing to leave. "Give me a minute."

Daniel glanced at Izzy, who walked in opposite direction to Roland and Arriane's, going inside the dark and leafy woods. He nodded once and turned away to face the stormy sea.

Cam followed Izzy track through the thick branches that came out of from the strong and tall trees that brought alive that huge wood until he reached a turquoise water lake. Surrounded by the unusual beauty of the entire life around the lake, Izzy stood still facing the lake. She had her arms crossed, so that her fingers could feel the now small and pink scars on her arms. She didn't turn to face him, but he knew she had recognized him once he heard the way her breathing became fast and then she held on her breath. Knowing he get to her that way managed to unbalance him and he hesitated whether he could reach her or not. He tried hard to find a reason for Izzy's to volunteer to watch Luce that wasn't pushing Isaac away from her. However, Isaac had been following Izzy for quite some time now and he had managed to keep him away from her for decades. Whatever it was that had changed this time everyone was aware of it.

"Are you sure of this?" he finally asked, his voice sounding harder than he expected.

Izzy turned to look at him and he recognized something similar to fear growing inside of her and running through her eyes. "Yes…"

"Why are you doing this?"

"We can't risk losing her." Izzy turned back and stared at the immensity of the lake. The life and the clarity of the water managed to reflect every tiny bolt of sunlight that pass through the branches almost like a mirror and the turquoise and golden flashes were completely captivating. "We just can't."

His heart shrugged. Izzy's shivery and smooth voice made him feel that there was more to what she was saying. "Is that the only reason?"

Izzy looked over her shoulder to glare at him before turning again showing him her back. That was enough of a confirmation for him. "What do you mean?"

"You're hiding something." He insisted oddly fearful. "I know you and I know that when you hide something you give short answers."

"You can't reach up for her. Or at least, you shouldn't." Izzy kept going without looking at him, but the harshness in her voice make him understand she was expecting him to keep his promise. "Somebody else should watch her closely for you. I asked you to fix this thing and this is part of that fixing."

"Iz…" Cam reached up his hand in an attempt to touch her, but Izzy shivered dodging his touch. His green eyes found her scars once again and an odd feeling set on his guts. He could feel the muscles on his back tensing and he had to struggle to keep his wings still. "What about Isaac?"

"Are you going to insist on it? I think I handle it well enough the last time for me to keep him away from Shoreline."

"That's not what I meant…" his voice barely managed to be a whisper. Izzy finally turned and her eyes searched for his. She stared at him confused and a little wrinkle appeared on her forehead that he interpreted as a sign of her silent question. "Are you running away from him and hiding in Shoreline?"

Izzy froze. She could actually feel the way the air left her body as much as she felt her heart pressing against her chest. No, that wasn't why. "I don't need to run away from him." _I need to run away from you_. She felt the urgency to bend on her knees and sink into the calm water, allowing the lake to wash away her fear and the pain she had growing inside of her, vanishing them, but she had to held her head high so that Cam could go back to Daniel. Her chest physically hurt because of the angst. She had completely forgotten why she didn't say goodbye to Cam in the first please: she simply couldn't. Asking him to leave and thinking she would do as much as she could to keep the distance between them wounded her. "You have to go."

"I know…"

He couldn't really tell why, but he didn't rely on Izzy's words. Parting from Izzy was hard. Last time Izzy said she needed to take a little walk had been the last time he had seen her in sixty years. He still remembered the pain that cut through his chest when Daniel told him that she had left. Almost instinctively he reached up his hand so that his fingers brushed for a moment Izzy pale and soft cheek. He felt a slight shock moved all the way down his spine when he noticed the way Izzy closed her eyes as her body shivered in response of his touch, inhaling and holding her breath.

With chills pumping in her body, Izzy fought the familiarity that Cam's electric and minimal touch had brought back and she turned to face the other way and broke the contact. She didn't dare to open up her eyes. Less when Cam's fingers slid down her arms, following the track of the scars and the electricity moved through her body again. Cam's touch felt so different, forbidden even… or maybe she remembered it differently. Now it seemed so dangerous, even when she used to feel safe in his arms, like if she was home when she was actually so far from it. She didn't want him away from her, but she needed him to. She hated how obstinate she was. Right there, hidden from everyone and everything else, she would've swallowed her pride and let him to hold her in his strong arms by her waist the way he only knew how and beg him not to go.

But she couldn't take that chance.

"Keep yourself away from her." She said suddenly, grabbing Cam by surprise. "…For her own sake." She added, turning a bit to a side to see him.

Cam insisted hard until her eyes filled with blue spots stared back at him. He couldn't figure out how he didn't fall apart once he recognized the huge sadness in those beautiful eyes that looked at him. He was sure that the shiver that walked down his body wasn't going to go unnoticed, but Izzy didn't take her eyes off his. How could she not see how much it affected him to have her so close? He nodded slowly and she took once step back breaking the slight touch between them both. After looking at her one last time, Cam walked back through the woods to meet with Daniel.

oOoOoOoOo

It was already morning and she didn't know what to do. Daniel had spent the night with his eyes set on the sea standing at the edge of the precipice since he had left Luce with Francesca. Gabbe had stayed near the school keeping an eye on Luce, so everyone else had left without really saying too much. She had no idea where Cam had gone to and she didn't want to know, either. She was afraid she wouldn't be able to beat the anxiety growing in her and to find herself flying to that exact place. She shook her head no trying to get rid of the thought.

"Daniel…?" her voice shivered. Izzy took one step forward trying to reach up for her brother.

"It's not necessary for you to stay here." Daniel's voice sounded deep and dry due to the whole time he had remain silent, he shook his big wings and then stretched them backwards relaxing his shoulders.

Izzy couldn't help but grieve. "I'm not going anywhere, Dan." She would've liked to find more determination in her voice, but she felt restless.

Daniel turned his head slightly aside to look at her over his shoulder as he spoke. "I don't need you here."

That felt like if she had just licked a lemon. She didn't need to look at Daniel's face to see the immense sadness that he carried with him. He was clearly scared and with the course of time Daniel had learned to always look for the worst. "Where do you want me to be, then?" She spit angrily.

She heard Daniel's troubled breathing, sign of the fight he was having with himself. With her eyes set on her brother, she waited for the answer that didn't come.

"Hey…" Izzy reached up a bit more, standing just a step away.

"Did I not tell you to go away?"

"Well, where do you want me to go?" Izzy surrounded him so she could face him, looking at him upset. "Tell me."

Daniel's gray eyes were filled with violet dots that shined with pure anxiety. "You don't need me to tell you what you have to do…"

Izzy snorted loudly as a sly grin appeared on her face. "You're unbelievable, really." She raised her arms exasperated and burst into laughing. Daniel's eyes scrutinized her with mistrust. "You think you're so different, but you and Cam are made of the same rough stone."

Daniel's look turned mad with anger. "Take that back."

"For stating something that's clearly obvious?" She straightened up and moved closer. "You're both specialist at letting the people you care about distant, Dan. But you have to see the bigger picture. Luce it's only going to be fine if you're fine too."

"I can't be fine... Not when I know in how much danger she's."

"Has it even crossed your mind considering that she might be scared to death right now?" Daniel looked at her confused. "Daniel, she has no idea. She trusts you unthinkingly. You, who last night left her in a boarding school with people she doesn't even know, and she's doing it for you, she deserves that you man up and fight for her."

Izzy felt how Daniel's wall slowly came down. It took him a second to give her a sideway smile. She arched an eyebrow. "It's funny to see that you worry about her."

"Funny?"

"Everyone hold's back on you, when it's more than clear that you care." Daniel lay down one hand on her shoulder tenderly.

Izzy smiled despite her attempts to stay upset. She sighed as she surrendered under her brother's soft touch. "I care about all of you." She reassured him.

"It's good to know you got her back." Daniel implicit question stand above them for a minute before she answered.

"If you want me to stay closer, I can."

"I still think that our best move is for you and Roland to stay next to her, among any of us…" Sadness made its way through his violet eyes again.

"You know it's four her own sake you keep your distance."

Daniel looked away over Izzy's shoulder at the same time he removed his hand and tense his jaw.

"It's going to ok, Daniel."

oOoOoOoOo

Things were everything but all right. Every time they found more and more loopholes that indicated the Outcasts were circling around the coast and every time they founded them more and more closer to the school. Francesca has sounded so nervous when she talked to them, asking for her help as Roland's.

And she was right being nervous. The star shot laying there over Francesca's desk was reason enough for her to believe that they were getting too close.

Roland had stepped out the big front door of the office leaving the three of them alone inside. She didn't know what to say. She had allowed for Roland to speak on both behalf the whole time. A star shot. She hadn't seen one of those in year, decades… a century if so. They were preparing themselves for war.

"Do you want a room next to Luce's?" Francesca settled on one of her desk chair.

"No." She answered fast. Steven set his eyes on her for a minute before turning to look at Francesca. "I rather keep my distance."

"The idea is for you to stand close." Steven crunched his knuckles without paying too much attention.

Izzy stood still. "Close enough for me to protect her, not to become her best friend."

"You think you're so smart." Steven turned to face her as Francesca moved away her chair and stood up to reach both of them. "No." He spit at her, raising his hand to keep her away. "You have Isaac the psycho following your every move and you come over here to hide, don't you dare telling me that's not true."

"Steve…" Francesca moved closer to him and grabbed Steven by his forearm to hold him back.

"That's not why I'm here." She snapped. "This is way bigger than Isaac following me trying to turn me into one like you."

Steven managed to get rid of Francesca's hand and walked towards her fast. "You can't fool me." His voice sounded way too deep, throaty even and that made her shiver. Francesca didn't try to reach up for him. "Don't lie to us."

"I'm not lying. This is much more important than Isaac." She felt her voice so weak that she doubted Steven had actually been able to listen. "I'm not leaving."

"I just don't understand why Gabbe isn't the one doing this." Steven turned back and stared at Francesca. "You feel the same way and you know it."

"She doesn't know me." Izzy answered shyly, almost asking for his approval to speak. "That's why I'm here."

"But you definitely know her." Steven basically barked at her, clearly losing his temper.

"Truth is…" Francesca shut up, taking a second to measure her words. "Truth is it would make much more sense if Gabbe were here."

She sighed in despair. She didn't want to say it aloud. She was afraid to. Especially because she didn't want Cam to found out, otherwise her plan would fail. Izzy massaged her temple and she felt her fingers shivering. She closed her eyes for a moment and thanked Steven and Francesca for remain silent.

At least until Steven got mad again. He snorted loudly for Izzy to hear and as she opened up her eyes she saw him moving closer to Francesca and whisper to her: "I knew it…"

"It's Cam…" Both turned confused and stared at her. Steven was looking at her as he hadn't heard well. "It's Cam he's really interested in."

"…But he needs you to get to him." Stated Steven without taking his eyes off her, Izzy nodded once. "So…?"

"He has to stay away from Luce—"

"He couldn't reach up for you for as long as you stay here." Francesca gave her a tiny warm smile and Izzy knew she understood.

"Neither of them could." She felt truly awkward as she realized how much she had shared with them. "I'll look out for her and the school, but—"

"As long as you keep your word, we'll keep our mouths shut."

oOoOoOoOo

"A party?" she couldn't help but to laugh. "Are you insane?"

Roland laid down his back against the big and strong rock that came through the shoreline. "Come on, it'll be good for her."

"Good for Luce?"

"If you had seen her…" A mischievous grin appeared on Roland's face. "Actually, you should go and see her. You're not the only one capable of an extreme makeover, you know."

Izzy turned her head to look at him confused. Luce's thing wasn't really an extreme change. "Now, that I don't believe."

"Blonde doesn't just suit you."

"Blonde?!" Izzy eyes opened so much she could basically feel them shape into plates. Roland laughed as he nodded. "Wow… Well, I'm sticking with red."

Roland gave her a fast look from the corner of his eye and turned back to face the ocean. "That's a good choice."

Izzy smiled. "Thank you."

"Don't take it so heartfelt, either. I know Cam likes it like that." She glared mad at him. "And speaking about Cam, where's James?"

"Since when James has something to do with Cam?" she snapped hurt.

"You'll know better than me…"

Izzy stood up fast and grabbed her sandals. She had her jeans stained with sand as for the hem and her feet were completely wet. "What a pain in the ass. You certainly know how to ruin a nice moment." She spit at Roland.

"Why don't you invite him over for tonight instead of arguing with me?" The smile Roland gave her seemed sincere as he saw hesitating crossing her face. "It's just a party with a lot of people. I know flesh can be weak, but I supposed you wanted what's best for him."

She did. That was the reason she broke up with James. He deserved all those things she simply couldn't give him because they belong to someone else. James has said it was all unnecessary and that he was mature enough to understand the rules and what he was stepping into, but it all still seemed so unfair to him. "I know…"

"The kid is going to be fine, don't underestimate him just because his young." Roland looked up at her with those deep brown eyes of his. "It's been long enough for you to be friends."

She knew Roland was right, but she couldn't help the angst that pressed her chest as she thought of James. "Ok." Izzy gave him a nice smile. "I'll be right back."

Roland settled so he could face the sea and she started walking back to the school. The fine sand at her feet felt warm and soft as she walked, and it covered fast her barefoot feet after a few steps. It was a huge difference as she stepped on the rough and strong stone staircase that bonded the school's ground to the beach. She couldn't help but to submit under a weird sadness as she kept on walking. James had told her that he was dating a girl, girl she assumed attend Shoreline, and that had made her happy. James had spent way too much time upset because of her and she truly liked to see that things were finally working out for them. She knew she had made the right decision when she locked eyes with James and actually noticing the way his smile reach up his brilliant and strong brown eyes.

She didn't want to come up and spoiled everything it had taken both of them so much to build.

Once she reached the top she contemplated the immensity of the sea from the edge. Roland was still laying on the sand down there. She smiled before she turned back and kept on walking.

It had been a long time since she last walked in the school and realizing that left her mouth dry and bitter.

*Flash Back*

With her eyes set on the horizon, Izzy waited. A sea sickness begun to grow inside her as time went by. Just as the shady and dark sea fidgeted restlessly in front of her, her stomach seemed to shrunk more and more each second. God, how she hated storms.

Finally James broke the silence.

"It isn't fair…" His voice sounded so weak it made her weaken up. But she couldn't, no matter the way James sad eyes looked at her as if he was getting ready for the slaughter. "You can't do this to me."

"It's for the best." She turned to face him. It had to be for the best.

James breathed hectic and he put his hands on his head, pulling his short brown hair. "I know you, you don't want this."

"Please, don't..." She begged with her impatient gray eyes. "James, you know there is no future for us together."

"What ever happen to live one day at the time?"

Izzy fixed her eyes on the ground and she knew the answer was right there when the beautiful green grass reminded her of a pair of stunning eyes she hadn't seen in years. Izzy sighed exasperated. She had been trying to talk to James for thirty minutes now. She truly wanted to make clear that he deserved much more than she could ever give him. No matter how badly both tried to live in the present, she knew well enough that their future wasn't together and sooner or later that future would come to break them up. However, she never expected for James to fight her so badly. Once she said to him that they should stop seeing each other, he had bent down with his back against a tree and had remained silent with his eyes filled with anger and sadness. She knew she must've been hurting him more than she was probably hurting herself, but she needed him to realize that they had gone too far.

"We don't have a future, James." She said, pain making its way through her voice. "And we _won't _have one, either."

Her already fragile soul broke into two when James watery and irritated eyes set on her. "You don't even give us a chance—"

"We have no chance!" She didn't mean to yell at him but the nervousness and the sickness took over her. James remain silent, standing there in front of her with his hands shivering. "We have no shot of being together, James."

"How can you…?" James' voice filled with pain sounded way deeper. He looked away and stared at his shoelace. "How can you still love him after all we've been through?"

She literally felt how the air slipped away from her body leaving her adrift. They didn't use to get sick of feeling ill since they could all heal faster than humans, but for the first time in a very long time she could taste the acidity of the bile coming up her throat. She put one hand on her mouth to stop her from vomiting and coughed.

"Are you ok?" James took one step towards her. They locked eyes for what seemed a very long time and she feel guilty for the way James' concern look managed to calm her down.

"James…" She didn't mean to break the eye contact, but James once again looked away. "I'm sorry—"

"No!" It was him who yelled this time. Izzy noticed how both breaths had quickened up. "Don't ask me for forgiveness. Don't you dare asking me to be your friend and accept the fact that you are and have always been in love with the world's biggest jerk."

"I won't." She promised. She hadn't realized her eyes had begun to water, but she couldn't help but to start weeping. "But please, don't you torment yourself because of me. You deserve way more than what I have to give—"

"And you deserve much more than that asshole of Cam has ever given you!"

"I don't doubt that, James. But that still isn't reason enough for us to stick together…"

James eyes were overflowing with anger in a way she had never seen before. "Go away." He snapped tensing his jaw. "I… I can't keep dealing with this. Just, go."

She whipped away the tears with the back of her hand. James eyes shined due to his constant weeping and her heart shrunk and pressed hard against her chest. "You know how to find me." She said weakly. "…If you ever want to find me."

*End of Flash Back*

It took three months for her to see James again, waiting for her near her flat in Helston.

Luckily for her, James' room faced to the beach and just outside the window there was an old and big oak-tree. Practically every leaf had gain red and mustard shades indicating that winter wouldn't take long. She didn't want to catch any attention, so slowly Izzy walked to the oak-tree in order to climb by it. Once she reached a thick branch that went all the way through to James' window, she perched on it and as she walked holding on from other little branches she reached the top. She thanked that the window was slightly open and looking around to check that they were no kids around, she jumped and landed on the windowsill. She carefully looked inside and checked that the room was empty. Holding on the window frame she lifted the window so she could get in.

She smiled once she got inside.

James had been spending the last two years sharing his room with Miles, a thin and shy Nefilim kid who happened to be a Dodgers fan. Miles side of the bathroom had a Dodger's pin attached to the wall and his bedspread was blue. Miles' books were all in order on a shelf and over his night table he had a picture of him and his parents at a game. On the other hand, James had left his bed unmade and on his wall were thousands of pictures of different places around the world. Every book was pile up on the floor next to his night table where his iPod player rest and where once there was a picture of both of them in India.

She started looking up for a piece of paper and a pen to leave him a note. She opened up his night table drawer from where she only found a marker. She gave up and turned to grabbed from the computer table a post-it. She grabbed the paper and willing to start writing, she overheard voices outside the door. She turned and saw the door knob move. She run to hide behind the wall in the corner and thanked for the fact that the room was L shaped. It didn't surprise her when she heard James' voice. He always went to his room after his classes ended.

But she certainly wasn't prepared for the sweet giggle she heard coming from a girl.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :)**

**I have to apologize because I didn't respond to those lovely reviews I got, so I'm going to do it here and now:**

**- Angelizzy: Thank you so much for considering my fanfiction as one of the best :) I truly hope you keep reading and I would love to hear from you again :) xoxo dear !**

**- Emma: You wouldn't even believe how happy did your review make me feel ! Such amazing words for me to hear :) I hope I have keep up to your expectations and that you still read my story :) Can't wait to hear from you if you do :) xoxo and thank you so much ! :)**

**- "Guest": Damn, I would love to have a name to say thank you to, but whoever you are I hope you still love this story and you keep up to it :) xoxo**

**Thanks to everyone who takes the time to read and I would love for you to review too and tell me what you think ! :D kisses !**


	10. Author Update

**Author Update**

I am TRULY, TRULY, TRULY, TRULY and OH SO TRULY sorry I haven't been able to update!

I'm stuck between classes and tests, so it's been very hard for me to keep on going with this. I want to tell everyone who reads this fic that I'm nowhere near leaving this fanfic unfinished. I love this characters, and Izzy, James and Isaac too much. It's just been taking a lot more of my time to keep writing and, as you may have noticed before, I am a native Spanish speaker, there for: writing in Spanish, to then translate into English it's quite demanding.

Just to give you a heads-up. I've been writing more loose scenes than the storyline as it's meant to be in my head, but it's easier for me to write something "shorter" and finish it right away, than having to stop writing at some point and lose my train of thought.

One of these scenes I've been working on includes the exact moment in which, in my story, Cam and Luce actually happens. Yes, it'll actually happen. And it wouldn't be as exciting if Izzy didn't found out about it.

And the one that I am, this far, completely devoted to its Cam and Izzy's Saint Valentine's Day! Just like Lauren dedicated herself to write cute and powerful stories about lot of characters, I'm writing it for Cam and Izzy. Though, I want to post it following the story's time and I'll have to finish with the "Torment" part of the fic first, I really can't wait for you to read it. Hopefully, it'll help you understand Cam's feelings as much as the way Izzy used to be, before she turned into the sort of broken hearted/angry/bipolar/kind of nice/tough girl she is now.

The next chapter will start with James POV and it'll also feature like an "extra" scene at the end, and then I'll try to make a chapter entirely about Cam as much as I can, because I love a boy that can angst just as much as he does.

I hope everyone can forgive me and I'll do my best to end the wait as soon as possible and to make it worth it! xoxo!

**Roniangel8:** Thank you so much for the support and your kind words. I hope I've made myself clearer, but I want to reassure you this fanfic isn't over yet, it still has a long way to go. Hope you keep up to it :D

**Emma x:** God damn, girl. You are going to make me cry. My boyfriend was basically comforting me to keep me from crying as I read your review. I hope this calms you down a lil' bit about me giving up on it, 'cause I'm not. I'm not ready to give up neither Cam nor Izzy, yet. Hope you stay tune! And once more: thanks for all your support and those amazing and lovely words!


End file.
